Los cazadores de Shamanes
by NinjaAyame
Summary: Capitulo 10 : Athery ha sido secuestrada, unas personas misteriosas salen a la luz, un escuadrón esta preparandose para vijilar a Yoh. Hao esta desesperado por encontrar a su amada y tiene sus planes. Entre todo esto ¿Qué es lo que Manta tiene que decir?
1. Chapter 1: Dos chicas misteriosas

Ayame : - Ninguno de los personajes de ShamanKing me pertenece, les pertenecen a su respectiva autora, esta me los ha prestado.

Yho : - Que ya comienze - dijo.

Ayame . - Ya comenzara-

Horo : - Espero que nos traiga diversion-

Chocolove . - Ayame la arañita-

Ayame : - ¬¬- recibe un golpe de su martillo junto con la cuchilla de Ren.

Manta : - Comenzemos con la historia - dijo sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Dos chicas misteriosas.**

Era un dia normal en la pension Azakura, estaban todos reunidos de nuevo después de no verse desde hace más o menos un año. La tranquilidad se vio quebrada por un grito de furia de Ana.

- Yooooooooh !!-

El chico que estaba escuchando música mientras leia una revista se giro a ver a su prometida con algo de miedo.  
- ¿Qué pasa Anita? - preguntó tragando saliva.  
- ¿En dónde esta mi cena? - le dijo esta con una cara muy enojada.  
- Este...le tocaba a Ren cocinar hoy - dijo Yoh rápidamente.  
Ana volteo a ver a Ren quien estaba tomando leche, este al sentir su mirada abrio los ojos.  
- Asi que tú eres el responsable de que la cena no este echa-  
- ¿Pero qué dices? Si era el turno de Ryu -  
Ryu se escapa discretamente, Ana voltea y se queda blanco como la cera:  
- Le ...tocaba a Horo Horo- dijo entrecortadamente.  
Horo Horo le echo la culpa a Chocolove y este último dijo:  
- Pero si era el turno de Yoh-  
- Es cierto tienes razón Chocolove- rió Yoh tranquilamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sintio la mirada asesina de su prometida.  
- Yoh- a Anna le brillaron los ojos de furia mientras sostenia un mazo.  
- Perdoname Anita- dice Yoh retrocediendo con miedo.  
- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de tu querida prometida?  
Y en el momento en que Ana le estaba apunto de dar una paliza llego Manta con una bolsa de comida instantanea para salvarlo, Ana se la arrebato y se sento a comer.  
- Muchas gracias Manta- le dice abrazando a su compañero con lagrimas en los ojos- Crei que iva a morir -  
- Amo Yoh - dice Amidamaru también con lágrimas.  
- Eso te pasa por tener una prometida tan peligrosa- dice Horo Horo pero se calla rápidamente al sentir que Ana lo miraba.  
En ese momento llego Tamao.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estan gritando? - preguntó preocupada.  
- Tranquila, solo se trata de Ana regañando a Yoh para variar - le explico Horo Horo y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.  
- Ten ma´s cuidado hermano- le dice Pilika con una gota tras su cabeza.  
Ana termina ignorando a los presentes y le pregunta a Tamao:  
- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que entres así nada más?  
Tamao se puso colorada y se oculto tras su tablita.  
- Perdon señorita Ana, es que hay una persona que busca al joven Yoh en la entrada.  
- ¿A mi? - pregunta el despistado de Yoh.  
- ¿Pero quién diablos esta buscando a Yoh? - dice Ana con rayos en los ojos bastante celosa.  
- No lo sé Ana- le dice este con una gota- Hasle pasar Tamao-  
Tamao se marcha apresuradamente.  
- ¿Quién sera? - se pregunta Horo Horo - No creo que sea algun pariente tuyo dado que Tamao lo habria dejado pasar sin problemas ¿No?  
- Quien sabe...igual es una amante perdida- dice Chocolove, sin embargo se arrepintio tarde de lo que dijo pues Ana ya lo habia golpeado.  
Al poco rato Tamao regresa junto con una sopresa bastante agradable: Lynserg.  
- Hola chicos, se ve que no han camibado- sonrió el peliverde y Morphin le saludo desde su hombro.  
- !Principe Lynserg!- dice Ryu levantandose automaticamente, Horo Horo salto sobre él y le extendio la mano a Lynserg sonriendo.  
- Hola Lynserg, eso si que es una sopresa-  
- Cuanto tiempo- sonrié Yoh riendo.  
- ¿Qué te trae por aqui? - le preguntó Ren  
- ¿Qué? Pues simplemente vine a visitarlos- sonrió Lynserg- He de admitir que esta pensión es agradable Yoh  
- Jiji, quedate todo el tiempo que quieras - rio Yoh  
- Ana Banana creyo que era una chica que verguenza- solto Chocolove y termino recibiendo una paliza por parte de Ana.  
- Te mereces eso y más- le dijo super enojada.  
Tamao miro la escena con una gotita y se acerco a Lynserg.  
- ¿Quiere tomar algo joven Lynserg? - le preguntó  
- Claro- sonrió Lynserg y Tamao se sonrojo por lo hermoso y tierno que era. Se levanto y se fue a la cocina.  
Ren entonces miro serio a Lynserg.  
- Y dime ¿Tú tampoco has recibido algún aviso del torneo de Shamanes?  
- No- le respondio Lynserg algo serio.  
- Asi que aun no pasa nada - declaro Horo Horo pensativo.  
- Ya veran que todo se solucionara- rió Yoh

La noche estrellada caia sobre la ciudad, en la entrada caminaban dos chicas. Una de ellas tenia el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos azules brillaban como las mismas estrellas. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro. Su compañera de pelo morado con una tunica azul sostenia en sus manos un muñeco.

- Al parecer aqui comenzo el torneo de shamanes anteriormente- dijo la chica del pelo morado mientras caminaban.  
- Asi parece- respondio su compañera sumida en sus pensamientos.  
- Se supone que aqui están unos de los shamanes mas fuertes- sonrió divertida la pelimorada- Pero no creo que sean un problema para nosotras.  
- Recuerda que nuestro único enemigo es Hao Azakura - dijo su amiga con algo de rencor en su voz.  
- Pero piensa que si derotamos a Yoh Azakura seguramente le ganaremos a Hao-  
- Pero antes..- un gruñido salio del estomago de la joven- Tengo hambre  
- Athery eres un caso perdido- sin embargo también gruño su estomago.  
- ¿Decias querida Luna? - preguntó sonriendo la otra.  
- ¿Y qué esperabas? No hemos comido en dos días.  
Athery sonrió.  
- Esta bien vamos a comer algo- le dijo Luna con un gran suspiro.  
- ¿Y como si no tenemos dinero? - le pregunto Athery inocentemente- Al menos que- se sostuvo la barbilla pensativa.  
Luna comprendio entonces el mensaje- Me temo que es lo único que podemos hacer, al fin y al cabo durante el viaje nos hemos mantenido asi- dio un suspiro- Entonces hagamoslo de una ves antes de que te desmayes.  
- Mira quien lo dice - se quejo Athery.  
- Ya deja de quejarte y vamos a hacerlo de una buena vez-

De regreso a la pensión. Ana ya habia terminado de cenar su sopa instantanea y ahora se quejaba con los demás.  
- Qué cena tan horrible..Yoh si te vuelves a olvidar de tus deberes no me quedara otra q no sea aumentar mas tu entrenamiento para que no se te olvide de nuevo.  
Yoh suspiro al mismo tiempo que Amidamaru.  
- Ana Banana cara de Banana- cantaba Chocolove por la habitación hasta que Horo Horo, Ana y Ren actuaron.  
- !Ya estamos hasta el copete de tus bromas!- dijieron al msimo tiempo Horo y Ren.  
Chocolove termino en el suelo lleno de moretones, Fausto se acerco a él.  
- ¿Te encuentras bién?- le preguntó.  
Lynserg miraba la escena divertido.  
- Ninguno ha cambiado-  
- Si tienes razón- noto la mirada de Ana- Las mujeres me dan miedo.  
- ¿Y se puede saber la razón de ese comentario? - preguntó Ana enfadada.  
- ¿De que hablas? Yo no dije nada- dice Horo Horo retrocediendo.  
- Si sigues con comentarios tan absurdos como esos terminaras como aquel payaso - dijo Ren voolteando ver a Chocolove.  
Yoh se quedo entonces dormido tranquilamente, ante eso Ana se desespero y lo golpeo.  
- Despierta de una buena ves.  
- 5 minutos más Mama- susurra Yoh y Anna lo avienta contra la pared.  
- ¿Alguien anoto la matricula del auto que me atopelllo? - pregunta mareado.  
- Es el colmo- dice Ren suspirando.  
En ese momento entra Jun acompañado por LBL para sopresa de todos.  
- Hermana ¿Qué haces aqui? - pregunta Ren  
- Vine a visitarlos ¿Qué no es ovio? - sonrie Jun.  
- Yoh ni creas que todos s quedaran aqui. No estamos en condiciones de estar hospedando gente.  
- Vamos Anita no seas mala - le rogo Yoh.  
Ana se quedo pensando y agrego maliciosamente:  
- Esta bien pero tendran que ganarse el hospedaje, por ningun motivo sera gratis.  
- Es una injusticia- dicen Horo Horo y Ren.  
- ¿Qué dijieron? - pregunta Ana viendolos friamente.  
- Dije que no será necesario, mi hermana y yo podemos ir a hospedarnos a un hotel. Al fin y al cabo mi familia cuenta con esos lujos y mucho más.  
- Presumido- susurra Horo Horo en voz baja.  
Sin embargo Jun sonrié entusiasmada.  
- Aceptamos la invitación con mucho gusto.  
Ren miro a su hermana y suspiro, no podia negarle nada a ella por alguna razón.  
- Esta bien aceptaremos la invitación solo por que mi hermana lo quiere así.  
- Jiji, el gran Ren se debilita con su hermana- le da un codazo leve Horo Horo.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - millones de venitas salen de la cabeza de Ren y empieza a perseguir a Horo Horo por toda la habitación con su cuchilla.  
Entonces repentinamente se va la luz y oyen un grito proviniente de la cosina. Al reconocer el grito de Tamao todos corren a la cosina. Para encontrar a Tamao en el suelo y frente a ella dos chicas encapuchadas.  
- ¿Quien demonios son ustedes?- dice Ren en guardia.  
Sin embarog ambas desaparecen dejando una bomba de humo que se aclara justo al mismo tiempo que la luz regresa. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Silver entro por la puerta que habia quedado abierta de par en par.  
- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? - les pregunta.  
- ¿Silver? - preguntan todos los shamanes al mismo tiempo.  
- Peor que sorpesa tan agradable- sonrie Yoh.  
- ¿Qué se supone que haces aqui? - le pregunta Ana.  
- Vine a advertirles sobre esas dos - les dice- Pero al parecer llegaron más rápido que yo.  
- ¿Quiénes son? - le pregunta Horo Horo pero antes de que Silver conteste Tamao interrumpe diciendo:  
- Creo que la cocina no es el mejor lugar de reunion ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? -

En las calles las dos encapuchadas se quitan la capucha revelando el rostro de Athery y Luna que empezaron a ver que habian robado.  
- ¿Robaste aglo? Yo solo sopa instantanea- se quejo Athery- Pero por lo menos es comida- dice mientras abre la sopa.  
- Al parecer a pesar de que es una casa tan lujosa no se alimentan bien por que yo también traigo sopa instantanea- le revelo Luna abriendo la sopa igualmente.  
Terminaron de comer rápidamente, aunque aun tenian hambre tuvieron que conformarse con eso. La vida era sin duda dura.  
Athery entonces se detuvo a contemplar las estrellas y su rostro se mostro triste. Luna al notar eso se acerco.  
- ¿Athery? ¿Qué pasa?  
- Solo recordaba al ver las estrellas mi pasado- una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.  
- Athery , tranquila, ya nadie te va a volver a hacer daño- le dice Luna abrazandola.  
- Gracias ...Luna- dice ella sonriendo.

Luna sonrie dulcemente, algo que normalmente no hace, solo con Athery  
- Ya veras que cuando seamos reinas shamanes todo esto cambiara.  
Athery se seca las lágrimas y asiente.

Mientras tanto en la pensión Azakura. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a que Silver comenzara con lo que queria decirles.  
- Entonces ¿Quienes son esas? - preguntó Ana.  
- La verdad es que solo se que vienen tras Yoh.  
Con la sola mención de su nombre todos voltearon a verlo.  
- ¿Y tienen alguna razón esas mujeres para perseguir a Yoh? - pregunta algo enojada por celos.  
- Ana Banana Tranquila- le dice Chocolove pero solo recibe una paliza.  
Tamao un poco apartado baja la mirada y dice en voz baja:  
- Nada de esto le pasaria al joven Yoh si Hao desapareciera de una buena vez.  
Fausto oyendo lo que dice Tamao sonrie y le pregunta:  
- También estas muy preocupada por Yoh ¿No es asi?  
- La verdad es que si me preocupa mucho- respondio Tamao poniendose roja.  
- Ya veras que todo sadra bien- dijo Fausto- ¿No es siempre lo que dice?  
Tamao sonrió.

Justo encima de un edificio Hao Azakura observa caminar por las calles a esas dos chicas, sonrie maliciosamente:  
- Al parecer esas dos se estan metiendo en cosas que no les incumben.

En ese mismo momento en un auto que se acerca a la ciudad Jeanne abre los ojos y le pregunta a la persona que maneja el auto.  
- ¿Marco lo sientes? -  
- Si parece que ese desgraciado de Hao por fin ha comenzado a moverse ¿Quiere que lo sigamos?  
- Si por favor- le dice Jeanne al mismo tiempo que siente dos presencias más- Date prisa por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Marco acelera el coche y arrebasa una camioneta roja.  
- Pero que grosero conductor- se queja Milly dentro de auto.  
- Dejalo, seguro que tiene prisa- dice Lily  
- Mejor pensemos en la sopresa que les vamos a dar a esos chicos- sonrié Shalona mientras maneja.  
- Si ya quiero ver sus caras- dice Ely  
- Yo no quiero entrar a esa pensión si el principe Lynseg no esta - dice Mily cruzando los brazos.  
- Pero que infantil eres- le dice Lily.  
- No tiene remedio- suspira Ely  
Las chicas continuan con su travesia sin sospechar el peligro que se aproximaba a la ciudad.

* * *

Ayame : - Muy bien espero que les haya gustado - dijo sonriendo.

Yho : - A mi me encanto eres la persona más exelente que haya conocido - dijo sonriendo - Era broma Anita - dijo nervioso mirando a una Anna enojada.

Ana : - ¬¬- dice arrastrandolo con su rosario - Esto te costara una sesión más de entrenamiento- dijo.

Se van.

Ayame : - Bueno dejad sus reviews-


	2. Capitulo 2: Una batalla en media noche

Ayame: - Aqui va el capitulo 2.-

Ren : - Llego rapido-

Ayame : - Por supuesto-

Linsert : - Espero que sea interesante - dijo sonriendo.

Mily : - Principe Linsert-

Ayame : - Bueno empezemos - con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

Capitulo 2 Una batalla En la media Noche.

Mientras Athery y Luna buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche

Athery: no podemos ir a un hotel porque no tenemos dinero

Luna: tienes razón, no pensamos en robar dinero cuando fuimos a aquella pensión...y que haremos:

Athery: vamos al cementerio eh oído que casi nadie va ahí y además es un lugar perfecto para ver las estrellas

Luna: segura q quieres ir al cementerio (recordando como se pone arthery al ver las estrellas) arthery, tengo otra idea pero no se si te agrade...

Athery: ...y cual es ?

Luna: y si mejor nos refugiamos en un templo cercano?

Athery: el único es el de el cementerio

Luna sabia q al ver las estrellas Arthery se podría nostálgica y quería evitar eso pero no podía seguir huyendo de eso...

Luna: esta bien vamos (dudando)

En el cementerio

Athery se queda viendo las estrellas mientras que Luna prepara una fogata

Luna: Arthery no quieres venir a calentarte al fuego?

Athery parecía fijada en las estrellas y no se movió

Luna fue y se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó si sucedía algo malo

Athery: ...no nada

En ese momento Manta pasaba corriendo por ahí

y se detuvo al ver dos figuras en la colina

Manta (pensando)¿ quienes serán?

Luna se percata de Manta

Luna: Arthery... no te has percatado de otra presencia además de la de nostras?

Athery seguía sumida en sus pensamientos

Manta se trato de ir pero Luna le bloqueo el paso saltando desde la colina y le lanzo un hechizo para q se desmayara hasta q amaneciera

En la mañana

en la pensión Azakura

Yho : no ha llegado

Horo : ya tranquilo Manta llegara

ana: no te tienes q preocupar ya conoces a ese enano

Yho: pero dijo que vendría a cenar y no llego...y nunca a faltado a su promesa

Linser: debió tener un contratiempo

Horo: pero si fuera así hubiera hablado

Ren: ...ya calladse de una buena vez q me estoy desesperando con sus ridículas preocupaciones

Yho: ...me preocupa

Llegan Amidamaru y los espíritus

Yho ¿ lo encontraste?

Amida negó con la cabeza

morphin se acerca a liserg decepcionada de no poder haber encontrado a su amigo

Bason : ni rastro de el -en eso tocan el timbre

Horo ¿ quien será?

ana: tamao ve a abrir..

tamao: si señorita ana

Entran con música de fondo

Shalona : SHALONA LA LIDER

Ellie: Ellie

Mily: Mily...prinipe Liserg

Lily y Sally: q ridículas...¬¬

Shalona ¿ porque esas caras?

Ren: pero q demonios hacen aquí e ridículas ¬¬..

Horo: si que hacen aquí

Las lilis: VENIMOS A VISITARLOS

Sally: aun que seria mejor si nos fuéramos no creen ...

Ellie : si opino lo mismo no somos bien recibidas

En un rincón

mily: príncipe liserg... pero q le sucede lo noto un poco preocupado

Linser: lo que pasa es que no encontramos a manta

Sally: Manta?

Lily: no es aquel enano?

Ellie: no es el enano

Yho : SI ES AQUEL PORFAVOR VALLANSE

Todos se sorprendieron incluso Ana y Ren

tamao: joven Yho... q le sucede?

Yho: NO ES NADA MANTA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS - y sale corriendo

Dejando a todos sorprendidos

Mientras en el templo

Athery se había quedado dormida y Luna se había recostado junto a ella

Luna se despierta y recuerda el hechizo q lanzo al espía (manta) y fue a ver si ya había despertado

Manta estaba dormido como un bebe

Luna: (pensando) en la noche creí haber visto antes a este sujeto y ya lo recuerdo en donde...

Athery se despierta y al no ver a Luna junto a ella se preocupa

Athery : Luna ¿ donde estas?

Luna se dio cuenta q Arthery la estaba buscando así q decidió regresar al templo para asegurarse de q estuviera bien:

Athery ¿ Luna? ...acaso ya me abandonó como todos ...bajando la mirada

Luna: Arthery, Arthery... buenos días¿ya te sientes mejor:

Athery levanto la mirada asombrada: Luna...creí...que me habías dejado

Luna: Arthery escucha con atención, jamás seria capaz de abandonarte, eres como una hermana para mi y la abraza

Athery : ...Luna...:

Manta despierta

Athery ¿ que hace este aquí?

Luna: al parecer ya despertaste...si no quieres salir lastimado será mejor q te vayas con tus amigos shamanes de una vez y quiero q le des un mensaje especial a Yho Azakura...

Manta se puso serio ¿ quienes son?

Athery : eso no importa ...dile que lo esperamos en este mismo templo a las 12 de la noche

Manta¿ que quieren de Yho?

Luna: eso no te incumbe...Arthery vamonos

Athery : y no lo olvides díselo o sufrirás las consecuencias

Athery sigue a Luna y ambas desparecen

manta sale corriendo a contarle a Yho lo sucedido

En la pensión todos se sobresaltan cuando llega

Yho ¿ MANTA?

Horo : enano donde estabas?

ana: Yho no entiendo por q te preocupabas tanto...

Ren: así es al fin y al cabo sabíamos q llegaría tarde o temprano

Manta: Yho ...unas tipas shamanes ...quieren verte en el templo del cementerio a las 12 de la noche

Todos sorprendidos

ana: y... para q te quieren ver esas mujeres Yho ¬¬

Yho : no lo se

Horo : no serán las tipas de las que nos hablo Silver

Linser: si talvez lo sepamos si acudimos a la cita

Ren: si es así lo mejor será q hagamos lo q nos pidan ya q no sabemos de lo q son capaces...además eso me servirá para volverme un shaman mas fuerte

Choco : A si el Tamagochi Lentejas

Ren y Horo : ¬¬

ana saca a sus demonios y hace q golpeen a chocolove: ya estoy harta...

Manta¿ pero será seguro?

Horo: Manta ya tienes que irte acostumbrando a que cuando hacemos algo no estamos seguros de lo que pase

Yho sonriente : Será divertido pelear con esas chicas

Linser suspiro

Ryu : Bien yo me apunto:

Linser: yo igual

Horo : cuenten conmigo

Choco : y conmigo

Ren irónicamente: no puedo dejar q hagan esto solos por q se podrían lastimar

Yho : jiji

Pilika : En ese caso hermano a entrenar

Horo: nn

Yho : No anita no se te ocurra

ana: ¬¬ q esperabas, Yho será mejor q uses estas pesas en tus brazos y piernas para q puedas entrenar mientras combatas

Yho :'(

Tamao sonrojada: mucha suerte joven Yho n,n

Linser y Ren nnu

Manta nnu

ana: lo mejor será q se marchen de una buena vez...así regresaran pronto para preparar la cena

En ese mismo momento

Athery sentada en una roca observando las estrellas

Luna sentada a su lado observándola

Luna: Arthery...será mejor q vayamos ya a aquel templo...

Athery sale de sus pensamientos

Arhery : si

y se marchan al templo

En el templo

Horo : no han llegado

Yho dormido

Ren : talvez se acobardaron

llega Silver¿que hacen aquí?

Linser : esperamos a unas chicas

Silver: no me digan q están esperando a las chicas q están persiguiendo a Yho?

Yho : si (medio dormido)

Choco : pero se acobardaron

Lisert : al parecer

Ryu ¿ y tu que haces aquí Silver?

Silver: me enteré de q aquí habían pasado la noche dos chicas misteriosas

en ese momento se escucharon unas voces...

: Valla si quisieron venir

Todos se pusieron en guardia

: al perecer no se acobardaron... prepárense

: era obvió

Yho ¿ quien esta ahí?

Ren: será mejor q se muestren...

Lisner : salgan

Horo : ...

Las dos chicas salieron

Ryu : ...¿ quienes son?

Athery : Yo soy Athery Kyoto y este es mi espíritu acompañante inuki

Un lobo gris apareció junto a ella

Bason : amo Ren que hacemos

Amida: amo Yho?

Ren: estoy tratando de pensar...ya cállense

Luna: van a seguir discutiendo y van a combatir?

Yho : y tu eres ?

Luna: mi nombre es Luna Dark y ella es Ángel... mi espíritu acompañante y aparece un pequeño muñeco en sus brazos

Horo : Mi nombre es Horo de la aldea de los Anium y este es Koloro

Koloro: cucuruku

Yho : mucho gusto yo soy Yho Azakura y este es Amidamaru

Ren: ya basta de presentaciones y vamos a pelear de una vez (enojado)

Athery : Inuki posesión de alma

Inuki se trasformo en una espada

Yho y cia :'(

Luna: Ángel...posesión de almas

y comenzaron a atacar a Yho

Yho : Amida posesión de objetos posesiona a harusame

Ren: Bason posesión a la cuchilla...

Linser : Morpy posesiona al péndulo

Fausto: Elisa...tenemos q ayudar a Yho

Ryu : Tokagero posesiona la espada de madera

a Arthery y Luna no les interesaba atacar a los amigos de Yho...

Luna: Arthery no te distraigas con esos estorbos hay q encargadnos de la otra mitad de Hao Azakura

Athery : si

Horo ¿ conocen a Hao?

Yho : entonces eso era

Ren: por eso es q buscan a Yho?

Silver: entonces cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones?

Athery : Vencer a Yho Azakura para poder vencer a Hao

Silver: con q esas son sus verdaderas intenciones...

Linser : Pero se equivocan si creen que vencerán a Hao si vencen a Yho

Ren: esa intenciones son tan absurdas ¬¬

Luna: eso no es de su incumbencia...Arthery lista para un ataque combinado?

Athery : si

Yho ¿ PERO QUE?

Horo ¿ que rayos?

Choco : ...

Linser ?

Ren: que demonios están haciendo?

fausto: ...las dos shamanes empezaron a ejecutar su ataque mas temible...

y atacan a Yho y cia

cuando se termino de ir el humo q salió por el ataque las 2 shamanes observaron q no había nadie ahí...

Athery : 

Luna cansada: te encuentras bn Arthery?

Athery : si...y se desmaya

Luna: Athery, Athery...reaccione porfavor

y también cae inconsciente

Yho : hay que ayudarlas

Todos ;(

Ren: como dices eso! después de todo lo que nos hicieron...

Horo ?

Yho : tienen alguna razón ...y es por culpa de Hao

Linsert: pero Yho

Fausto: por favor tenemos que llevarlas rápido a un hospital...a pesar de q no recibieron mucho daño ese ultimo ataque agoto totalmente su energía.

Yho : vamos

en el hospital por la mañana

Athery se despierta sobresaltada

Athery : donde estoy?

Fausto: que bien, ya despertaste

Athery :  y Luna?

Fausto: te refieres a tu hermana?

Athery : no te equivocas no es mi hermana ...solo una amiga ¿ donde esta?

Fausto: se encuentra en la habitación de enfrente, pero no estas en condiciones de salir...

Athery se levanto y ignorando a Fausto fue a la otra habitación

donde se encontraba Luna pero inconsciente todavía

Athery : Luna

Luna despertó lentamente

Luna debilitada: Athery? te encuentras bien?

Athery débil : si , solo un poco cansada...¿ y tu?

Luna: no te preocupes, estoy bien...será mejor q descanses

Athery : ...:

Entraron Yho y cia

Ambas chicas los vieron con sorpresa

Yho : ya despertaron que bueno

Luna: acaso ustedes fueron los q nos trajeron al hospital?

Athery ; después de lo que hicimos?

Ren: fue idea de ellos, a mi ni me miren

Horo ; a mi tampoco fue idea de Yho

Luna y Athery se quedaron asombradas.

* * *

Horo :- Genial ha sido genial - dijo- Verdad Kolokoro. 

Koloro : Kulu Ku

Hao : - Hola hermano-

Yho : - Hola Hao - como si nada.

Todos : ¬¬

Ayame : - Hao sama ¿me daria su autografo?

Hao : - Claro - dijo - mis admiradoras son fieles a mi -

Ayame : - ¬¬ - dijo y lo golpea con el mazo.

Hao : - Espiritu de fuego- pero Ayame le lanza un balde de agua fria.

Pilika : - Dejen sus reviews -

Hao : - Si si no dejan reviews es por que son diminutos -

Ayame :¬¬-


	3. Chapter 3 Athery enfurece, Hao regresa

Capitulo 3 Sucesos inesperados : La Furia de Athery y El regreso de Hao

Yho : ya se sienten mejor

Las dos chicas miraban asombradas al grupo

Horo¿ estan bien?

Luna: pero no nos han dando las razones por las cuales nos ayudaron a pesar de todo lo q les hicimos

Yho : es bueno ayudar a los demas ...ademas los enemigos de Hao son mis amigos

Linsert: creo que comenzamos por el lado equivocado

Athery ?

Luna: por que dicen eso?

Ren: por que Liserg tambien pensaba eso...

Yho : les gustaria venir a cenar con nostros?

Athery y Luna se ivan a negar pero su estomago respondio

Luna:o,O

El grupo de Yho menos Lisnert y Ren rio

Yho : vengan sera divertido

Luna: Athery...quieres ir?

Athery : todo por comer

Luna: esta bn si en realidad quieres...(volteando a ver al grupo de yho) aceptamos su invitacion

En la pension Azakura

Ana estava furiosa con Yho por haverlas invitado sin pedirle permiso

ana: yho...que significa esto!

Yho : tranquila Anita luego te cuento o:p> /o:p>

Manta a Amida ¿ Que paso? o:p> /o:p>

Amida : es una larga historia o:p> /o:p>

Ren a Yho: pero yho en q estas pensando al invitar a esas 2! o:p> /o:p>

Tamao a Luna y Athery: gustan tomar algo? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : eh si gracias señorita ...¿ como se llama ? o:p> /o:p>

Tamao: mi nombre es Tamao mucho gusto! o:p> /o:p>

Athery : Yo soy Athery y ella es mi mejor amiga Luna o:p> /o:p>

Horo ¿ y de que parte del mundo vienen ? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : Yo vengo de Taiwan o:p> /o:p>

Luna: yo soy de Honk Kong o:p> /o:p>

Pilika : yo soy Pilika o:p> /o:p>

En la orilla del lugar Ren tao veia con desconfianza a las dos chicas o:p> /o:p>

Linset se le acerco o:p> /o:p>

Linset¿ veo que no confiaz en ellas? o:p> /o:p>

Ren: ps es lo mas normal despues de lo q nos hicieron pasar... o:p> /o:p>

Lisnert: lo mejor sera mantenerlas vijiladas o:p> /o:p>

ren: tienes razon o:p> /o:p>

Linsert : si pero sin que Yho y los demas se enteren o:p> /o:p>

Luna: Athery...no notas extraños a aquellos 2(volteando a ver a Liserg y a Ren) o:p> /o:p>

Athery : si parece que planean vijilarnos ...lo cual les sera dificil o:p> /o:p>

Luna: si no saben con quien se estan metiendo... o:p> /o:p>

ana: y q les trae por aca en Japon? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : bueno veniamos a buscar venganza de Hao ...pero creo que nos equivocamos o:p> /o:p>

Yho : no hay problema ya estoy acostumbrado o:p> /o:p>

Luna: como? o:p> /o:p>

Yho : si ya antes se querian desaser de mi para vencer a Hao ( los soldados X) pero no me importa lo que agan , yo solo quiero vivir en tranquilidad

Athery y Luna : o:p> /o:p>

Ren: yho te confias demasiado o:p> /o:p>

ana: aunq odie admitirlo ren tiene razon o:p> /o:p>

Lisert no dijo nada o:p> /o:p>

Choco : ANA BANANA BAILA LA CON RENTA LA TAO o:p> /o:p>

Ren y Ana ¬¬ o:p> /o:p>

Athery rio un poco y todos quedaron o.O o:p> /o:p>

Athery : lloraba de la risa o:p> /o:p>

Luna se sorprendio tambien era la 1 vez que la veia reir asi o:p> /o:p>

pero al parecer se veia feliz Luna al ver como reia Athery... o:p> /o:p>

Yho ¿ y tienen un lugar donde quedarse? o:p> /o:p>

Las dos chicas negaron o:p> /o:p>

Luna: al parecer el templo donde nod alojabamos fue destruido en nuestro combate o:p> /o:p>

Yho : porqueno se quedan aqui o:p> /o:p>

Ana lo miro feo o:p> /o:p>

ana: yho ya tenemos demasiado con q estos holgazanes de tus amigos se queden aqui no podemos alojar mas gente, no señor... o:p> /o:p>

Yho pone cara de perrito abandonado. o:p> /o:p>

ana: yho...esta bn pueden quedarse pero se tienen q merecer su estancia aqui! o:p> /o:p>

Athery a Luna : pero que caracter tiene esa chica o:p> /o:p>

Luna: Athery estas de acuerdo? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : perfectamente o:p> /o:p>

Athery : No quiero presumir pero soy una exelente cosinera o:p> /o:p>

Horo : enserio solo tu nos puedes salvar de la comida de Ren o:p> /o:p>

Ren ¬¬ o:p> /o:p>

ana: eso servira...para pagar su hospedaje...y tu q sabes hacer? o:p> /o:p>

voletando ver a Luna o:p> /o:p>

Luna: ps...hare lo q sea necesario... o:p> /o:p>

Athery : gracias por dejarnos o:p> /o:p>

ana: ¬¬ no me den las gracias a mi, dencelas a yho o:p> /o:p>

Yho : jiji o:p> /o:p>

ren y liserg: ¬¬ o:p> /o:p>

Horo : bueno voy al supermercado alguien viene? o:p> /o:p>

ren: yo me quedo... o:p> /o:p>

pensando vigilar a las 2 amigas... o:p> /o:p>

Linsert : yo tambien o:p> /o:p>

Yho : yo voy o:p> /o:p>

Ryu : yo tengo que terminar de limpiar la casa o:p> /o:p>

Tamao: yo le ayudare a la señorita Athery a hacer la cena o:p> /o:p>

Athery : gracias Tamao o:p> /o:p>

tamao sonrie: ven vamos a preparar una rica cena... o:p> /o:p>

Luna mira preocupada a su amiga o:p> /o:p>

Athery sonriendo : Luna ¿ quieres venir a ayudarnos? o:p> /o:p>

Luna: ...ah, si claro...(un poco distraida) o:p> /o:p>

Ren y Linsert las ovserban desde lejos mientras conversan o:p> /o:p>

Tamao: ...y diganme desde cuando son shamanes? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : desde...mejor no quiero hablar de eso ...bajando la mirada o:p> /o:p>

Luna: podriamos hablar de otra cosa... o:p> /o:p>

Tamao: porsupuesto... lo siento o:p> /o:p>

Ren: esas mujeres han de estar esperando el mejor momento para atacar, no crees Liserg? o:p> /o:p>

Linsert : si ...pero no se porque creo que nos estamos preocupando demasiado o:p> /o:p>

Ren: ¬¬ o:p> /o:p>

ya en la cena... o:p> /o:p>

Horo : esta delisioso o:p> /o:p>

Yho : SI COSINAS MEJOR QUE Ana ...eh ana no era mi o:p> /o:p>

Ana lo mira con un latigo en la mano o:p> /o:p>

ana: q dijiste yho!... o:p> /o:p>

Yho : nnu o:p> /o:p>

Pilika : enverdad cosinas bien o:p> /o:p>

Athery : gracias pero Luna tambien me ayudo junto con Tamao o:p> /o:p>

ana: no esta tan mal... o:p> /o:p>

Horo : verdad ? o:p> /o:p>

Ni Linsert ni Ren apesar del hambre que tenian no quisieron probar ni un bocado o:p> /o:p>

ren: como pueden comer esto...como saben q no tiene veneno o algo... o:p> /o:p>

Yho : no esta envenenado y si lo estubiera por lo menos save delicioso o:p> /o:p>

Ren y Lisert se dieron cuenta de que Yho se havia hacercado a eschuchar la conversacion o:p> /o:p>

Luna salio de la habitacion sin decir nada...

Athery la sigio o:p> /o:p>

Yho a Ren : deverian confiar en ellas o:p> /o:p>

Linsert : Yho ¿ como puedes ser asi con alguien que queria matarte? o:p> /o:p>

mientras tanto afuera... o:p> /o:p>

Luna: Athery ¿que haces aqui? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : note que te ivas ¿ te pasa algo malo? o:p> /o:p>

Luna: no te preocupes no es nada...y le sonrio o:p> /o:p>

Luna: vamos entra, necesitas comer para ser una mejor shaman... o:p> /o:p>

Athery : se que te pasa algo ...tu siempre me apoyas y yo no eh echo nada por ti...porfavor ...¿..dime que te pasa ? dijo abrazandola o:p> /o:p>

Luna: Athery...no quiero preocuparte por pequeneces como las mias por eso prefiero q sigas feliz... o:p> /o:p>

Athery ¿ y desde cuando tus problemas son pequeñeses ? ...yo sere feliz hasta que tu lo seas o:p> /o:p>

Luna se conmovio y derramos lagrimas por su cara pero no queria q Athery la viera asi q se volteo o:p> /o:p>

Athery la abraza para consolarla o:p> /o:p>

Athery : porfavor ...dime ¿ que te pasa ? ... o:p> /o:p>

Luna: Athery , te quiero pedir un gran favor... o:p> /o:p>

Athery? o:p> /o:p>

Luna: quiero q te quedes aqui y olvides q me conociste...no se como pero de alguna manera se q en este lugar seras feliz...asi q porfavor no me sigas.. o:p> /o:p>

y Luna desaparecio en medio de un inmensa oscuridad... o:p> /o:p>

Athery dio un grito que llamo la atencion de los que estaban en la pension o:p> /o:p>

Cuando llegaron la encontraron llorando o:p> /o:p>

Tamao: Athery...q sucede? donde esta Luna? o:p> /o:p>

Athery : ...se ...fue o:p> /o:p>

Linsert : ...lo siento o:p> /o:p>

Ren: sabia q no era de fiar...incluso fue capas de abandonar a su propia amiga o:p> /o:p>

Athery entonces lo miro furiosa y todos sintieron una gran energia espiritual dentro de ella o:p> /o:p>

Athery : TU NO SABES NAADA , USTEDES NO SAVEN LO QUE EMOS SUFRIDO ELLA Y YO , NADA NUESTRAS FAMILIAS NOS ABANDONAN LA GENTE SE BURLABA , NOS ODIABAN , NOS PERSEGIAN , NOS TEMIAN , SOLO POR SER LO QUE SOMOSS o:p> /o:p>

Athery : LOS ODIO ODIO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NOS HICIERON DAÑO LOS ODIO o:p> /o:p>

Sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo vivomientras que su energia espiritual estaba casi al limite

Horo :- es increible-

Ren: -jamas me imagine q pudiera tener un poder espiritual tan grande...-

Yho solo miraba con lastima a la chica llena de odio.

Athery :- LOS ODIO A TODOS -

Athery desaparece y llega Luna que habia sentido la energia de Athery justo cuando esta desaparece.

Luna sorprendida:-no es posible...jamás imagine q Athery libereara ese poder...-

Linsert -¿ a donde fuiste ? dejaste a la chica llorando y despues Ren comento algo y ella enfurecio -

Luna¿Qué demonios le dijiste...? -

Ren: -no importa lo que le halla dicho...lo que importa es que tienes que controlar a tu amiga loca -

Luna: -jamas vuelvas a decirle loca a Athery... tu no la conoces, ella tiene un corazón de oro... -

Yho temiendo que iniciara una pelea : -¿Lo mejor sera buscarla no ?

Luna: -no necesito su ayuda...-

Yho : -pues ustedes se volvieron nuestras amigas desde que entraron a la pension asi que yo te ayudo -

Horo : -ademas no quisieramos que la chica que cosino para nosotros le pasara algo ¿ cierto? -

Chocolove : -cuenten con migo -

Ren iva a hacer una queja cuando Linsert lo interrumpio diciendo :

Linsert : tambien conmigo

Ren miro a Linsert asombrado y le pregunto:

Ren: Liserg..¿.estas seguro?

Liserg a Ren :- antes de que la mirada de la chica cambiara me fije que tenia un gran sufrimiento en su corazon cosa que me recordo a mi ...y senti haber desconfiado de ella -

Ren: puess yo no me arrepiento de nada...

Lisnerg sonrio ¿y que tal las miradas que le echas a Luna?

Ren:que demonios! o,O

Yho : - bueno vamos a buscarla- dijo acercandose a la puerta.

Luna: hagan lo q quieran- dijosalio a buscar a Athery gritando su nombre segida de los demás.

Mientras en el cementerio se ve a Athery llorando desconsoladamente, sin percatarse de que alguien la ovserba desde muy cerca.

Athery : -LOS ODIO LOS ODIO , Y ELLOS ME ODIAN , ODIO A LOS HUMANOS ´-

Hao: al parecer te has quedado sola - dice apareciando detras de una lapida.

Athery : - T...u eres Hao - dijo un poco asombrada de verlo, despues de mucho tiempo, pero algo la hacia sentir segura cerca de él.

Hao: - pero que lista - dice sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Cuál es tu sufrimiento?- le pregunto mirandola.

Athery : - No entiendo a los humanos ...me odian y me lastiman - dijo tal vez el pudiera responder las preguntas que tanto se hacia.

En ese momento se ollen los gritos de Luna buscando a Athery, esta se volvea confundida.Hao camina hacia adelante diciendo :

Hao: - como veo te han venido a buscar...te haré un favor y me deshare de ese estorbo... -

Athery : no quiero ser engañada otra vez...NO LASTIMES A ELLA ...ME UNIRE A TU GRUPO ...pero no la lastimes - dice tratando de contener las lagrimas y ovserbando a Hao decidida.

Hao: si ya decia q eres muy lista...- dice sonriendo.

En ese momento llega Luna y no puede creer al escuchar las palabras que Athery dice, todo queda en silencio hasta que llegan Yho y los demás.

Yho : HAO - dice asombrado, mirando a su hermano, el que se supone que habia desaparecido, todos se ponen en guardia sin dejar de ver a Hao.

Hao: - ah, hola yho, como has estado..- dice sonriendo sarcaticamente.

Luna enojada: - Hao... eres un...-

Luna va a atacar a Hao, pero los segidores de este la rodean.

Horo : - Maldito Hao no te saldras con la tuya - dijo mientras preparaba su posesion de objetos.

Linsert : - no lo haras - dijo posesionando el pendulo y preparandose para el ataque.

Hao- Al parecer no recuerdas cual es mi fuerza -

Todos los hombres de Hao atacan a Luna, pero Yho y los demás los detienen y empiezan a pelear contra ellos.

Yho : -¡que comienze la diversion¡-

Luna¿pero que hacen?

Horo ¿que creias que tu te ivas a divertir sola?

Luna quedo sorprendida y se dirigio directamente con Hao pero Hao se dio la vueltasiendo segido por Atheryy los dos desaparecieron junto con el espiritu de fuego.


	4. Chapter 4El triste pasadode AtheryyLuna

Capitulo 4 El triste pasado de Athery y Luna.

Luna cayo de rodillas al suelo: no puede ser...no puede ser q Athery se halla marchado con ese malvado de Hao y grito con todas sus fuerzas

Luna: Athery...

Luna con voz baja: perdoname

Yho : - Lo siento-

Ren: creo q lo mejor en estos momentos en q regresemos a tu casa yho...

Linsert : ...señorita Luna ...

Luna estava llorando por 1 vez se culpava de lo ocurrido con Athery

Todos: o.O wow

Luna pensando en voz alta : jamas me perdonare que Athery volviera a sufrir tengo que hacer algo

Yho : sufrir otra vez?

Horo : ...

Linsert ¿ acaso ella sufrio antes ¿ porque dice que odia a los humanos ?

Luna conto la historia

_Flas Back_

_persona 1: alejate monstruo..._

_Luna: solo quiero ayudar._

_Persona 2 : ayudaras mas si te alejas moustro despresiable _

_Luna se va llorando_

_por otro lado, en flash back_

_Athery : Mama ¿ que te pasa?_

_La madre la ve con desprecio_

_papa: porque nos haces esto a tu madre y a mi?_

_Athery ¿ que eh echo ? yo solo les queria ayudar_

_Hermana : ERES UNA TONTA _

_Athery : no entiendo_

_papa: Athery será mejor que te vayas..._

_Athery : ACASO ME ODIAN?_

_Hermana : ERES UNA VERGUENZA PARA ESTA FAMILIA _

_Athery se va...y en otro lugar mientras lloraba Hao se acerca con Luna para pedirle que se les una_

_Luna lo mira confundida _

_Luna: quien eres?_

_Hao: mi nombre es Hao y se como te han tratado los humanos...no quisieras unirte a mi equipo de shamanes, nosotros te enseñaremos a usar tus habilidades de las que temen los demas..._

_Luna se encontraba tan confundida que decidio seguirlo_

_Mientras Athery corria sin rumbo fijo llorando_

_Opacho: tu tmb has sido rechazada por los demás no es asi?_

_Athery ¿ quien eres ? ...si eh sido rechasada ¿ como saves eso ?_

_Opacho: El señor Hao me lo dijo, el señor Hao lo sabe todo..._

_Athery ¿ quien es ese hombre ¿ cres que el pueda ayudarme?_

_Opacho simplemente se marcho y Athery decidio seguirlo y asi conocio a Hao_

_termina flash back.._..

Todos : ...

Luna: eso fue casi todo, una noche nos enteramos de las verdaderas intenciones de Hao y decidimos revelarnos

Yho ¿ y que paso despues como se lo tomo Hao?

Luna: el quiso deshacerse de nosotras por habernos revelado, pero...

Ren: el cobarde se dio cuenta de el verdadero poder de tu amiga y temio que ese poder estuviera en su contra no?

Linsert: y lo peor es que ahora la chica esta de su lado

Ren: no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo mejor es que nos vayamos y dejemos que esa chik haga lo que quiera...

Yho : no, le ayudaremos

Todos o.O

Ren: yho, porq siempre tienes que hacer eso de decidir por los demas...

Horo : yo estoy de acuerdo con Yho.

Linsert : yo igual

Choco : No seria justo dejarla en manos de Hao

Ryu : Cuenten con migo

Fausto: yo tambien lo apoyo yho...

Ren: ...esta bn...ayudare...

ana: yho...mejor vayan a descansar para que mañana comiencen la busqueda...

todos: o.O

Yho : mejor le hacemos caso

Todos : sii

Luna: gracias

En la pensión asakura todos descansaban menos Luna que se quedo contemplando las estrellas y la luna pensando en q habra hecho Hao para haber convencido a Athery...

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar

Hao: Athery será mejor que no vuelvas a revelarte, si no ya sabes que pasara...y sonrio

Athery : si señor Hao

Opacho: señor Hao...como sabe que la señorita Athery no lo volvera a traicionar...

Hao: no te preocupes Opacho, yo se que no volvera a traicionarnos...

Athery estava en silencio


	5. Chapter5 El verdadero sentmiento de Hao

Ayame:- Ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo, perdonen la demora estaba en clases ¬¬ pero n.n ahora ya estoy de vacasiones-

Yho:- !Feliz Navidad!-

* * *

Capitulo 5 El verdadero sentimiento de Hao Azakura.

Al dia siguiente en la pension Azakura todos se habian levantado muy tarde y caundo fueron al comedor vieron a Luna y a Ana espearandolos con cara de pocos amigos.

Luna: ya despertaron...

Yho : perdona jeje- dijo todavia semi dormido.

Linsert¿ y bien donde empezamos a buscar?

Luna: empezaremos en aquel lugar donde se desaparecieron anoche..

Ana(un poco enojada): por fin despertaste yho...me muero de hambre

Yho :Lo siento Anita pero esta vez tendras que hacela tu ya que estamos muy ocupados- dijo tan decidido que todos lo miraron asombrados, era la primera vez que Yho le negaba una orden a Anna.

Ana: o.O esta bienn por esta vez lo dejare pasar- dijo despues de un silencio incomodo- Pero cuando regreses te aumentare el entrenamiento- agrego friamente.

Tamao: joven yho ya se marcharan?

Yho : Asi es Tamao n.n- dijo sonriendo.

Horo ¿ya estan listos?

Linsert:- Yo estoy listo ya- dijo Linsert el único que no parecia tan dormido como los otros.

Ren: solo lo dices por q te enamoraste de aquella chica...

Luna: o.O ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto desconcertada.

Linser en voz baja a Ren :- mira quien lo dice que tal tu con Luna-

Ren: o,,,,O ya callate y mejor vamonos...

Luna :- ¿Pero q les pasa a esos 2?-

Yho :- no lo se realmente- dijo sonriendo y todos salieron de la pensión.

En ese mismo momento no muy lejos de ahi, en un hotel se encontraba June la doncella divina junto con Marco

June : -¿ cual es el movimiento de Hao?- dijo mientras ovserbaba por la ventana hacia la ciudad.

Marco:- al parecer se dirige a la casa de yho..- arrodillado detras de ella.- pero hay otra persona con el que no habiamos visto antes...-

June : -¿Qué quieres decir ?- dijo volteando a verlo desconcertada.

Mientras tanto Hao se dirije segida de Athery a la pension Azakura.

Hao:- ¿Estas lista Athery?-

Athery :-Si mi señor Hao- dijo

Hao sonrio mientras pensaba "tengo q averiguar si Luna aumento sus fuerzas para poder deshacerme de ella y q no intervenga entre Athery y yo..."

Athery solo permanecia callada mientras pensaba " Los odio solo me lastiman"

Hao volteo a verla como si leyera sus pensamientos y le susurro- ya veras mi querida Athery, pronto no te lastimaran más- le dijo y sonrio

En la Pensión Azakura estaban ya por salir cuando sintieron dos poderosas presencias acercandose a donde estaban ellos rapidamente.

Luna: esta es la energía espiritual Athery

Yho : -y Tambien la la de Hao-

Luna salio corriendo en busca de Athery y Hao

Yho : -vamos no podemos dejarla sola, deve estar cerca- dijo mientras salia del a casa seguido de los demás.

Al toparse Luna con Hao y Athery vio q tambien se encontraban ahi los soldados x, en ese momento llegaron Yho y los demás, se asombraron de ver a Marco y a Jeanne en ese lugar.

Linsert :- La doncella y Marco- dijo asombrado acercandose.

Marco: señorita jean mire es Liserg junto con Yho Azakura y sus amigos-

Hao: -por fin han llegado...ya me habia cansado de esperarlos-

Luna: -Hao seras- dijo invocando a su espiritu acompañante.

Yho : -maldito Hao-

Ren¿Para que demonios te llevaste a esa chica?

Jane ¿Marco es esa chica la que dices?

Marco: asi es...

Luna: por favor no la vayan a lastimar

Jane ¿ y tu eres ?

Ren: eso es lo que menos importa...Hao deja ir a Athery de un buena vez...

Athery se puso en guardia : NO SE ATREVAN A LASTIMAR A MI SEÑOR HAO

Luna: pero Athery...¿¿Hao q les has hecho???

Hao: Athery..ataca a Luna...

Athery lanzo su ataque contra la desprevenida de Luna

Luna recibio el ataque directamente porque no queria lastimar a su amiga Athery...

Ren: -Lunaaa-

Luna: Athery pero q te paso, que te hizo Hao???

Athery furiosa : no me hiso nada ustedes los humanos me abandonaron al igual que tu ustedes me odian-

Tods permanecieron en silencio sin saber que decir.

Luna: es cierto...

Todos¡¿Que?1

Luna: tienes razon, te lastime, perdona...

Yho ¿ que quiere decir?

Ren¿En que estas pensando?!?!

Luna: Athery tienes razon perdona y por eso me meresco morir...

Athery se quedo en estado de shokc

Entonces Marco la ataco

Marco: todos los aliados de Hao son nuestros enemigos...

Luna interviene en el ataque..

Luna: Athery...

Yho : YA BASTA MARCO

Marco volvio a atacar esta vez para sorpresa de todos fue bloqueado por el espiritu de fuego de Hao

Hao: no te atrevas a atacar a mi querida Athery...

Luna: pero que demo...

Yho ¿Querida Athery?¿Qué estas diciendo Hao?- dijo asombrado al escuhcar esas palabras provinientes de él.

Ryu ¿Qué esta sucediendo? No lo entiendo

Linsert : Yo tampoco

Ren¿Que significa esto?

Marco: pero q dices Hao...!!!

Jeanne ¿ como es posible?

Fausto:- Sera que..Hao..-

Hao no dijo nada y desaparecio llevandose a Athery

Luna¡Athery¡- grito y se desmayo.

Ren miro furioso a Marco y los demas tambien

Jeanne : MARCO ¿ QUIEN TE ORDENO QUE ATACARAS?

Marco: perdone señorita jean...

Jeanme :¿Y ustedes me van a explicar que sucede aqui?- dijo dirijienodose al grupo de Yho y compañia que estaban tan desconcerados como ella.

Mientras en otro lugar, en el escondite de Hao para ser exactos.

Opalacho ve llegar a Hao con Athery en brazos

Opacho: señor Hao- se acerca corriendo- señor hao ¿que paso?-

Hao: -nada importante...por cierto ¿podrias cuidar de Athery un momento?

Opacho:- Si señor Hao ¿Pero q va a hacer?-

Hao: ire a buscar algo para curar a Athery- dijo saliendo del lugar.

De regreso al a pensión Azakura

Yho termino de contarle todo a Jane

Janne : entiendo lamento lo de la señorita Athery

Liserg: Yho tenemos q ir a buscarla...

Fausto: Liserg por el momento no podemos ir esta pelea con Hao nos agoto demasiado y mas a la joven Luna...

Janne:-Hay algo que aun no comprendo ¿ porque Hao protejio a la señorita Athery? Ese ser jamas haria algo asi-

Todos guardaron silencio pensativos hasta que Luna rompio ese silencio.

Luna(debil): -al parecer Hao sigue enamorado de Athery...-

Liserg:- ¿Qué?¿Enamorado?

Yho :- ¿ sige?-

Luna:- asi es, antes de revelarnos ante Hao él estaba enamorado de Athery y al parecer nuestra traición no hizo que cambiara ese sentimiento de Hao hacia Athery-

Linsert salio de la habitacion levantantandose repentinamente.

Yho : -creo que alguien esta celoso- dijo suspirando sonriendo.

Luna¿por q dicen eso?

Ren : porque a Linsert le gusta tu amiga

Luna: o.O Wow..

De regreso con Hao, este ya habia encontrado medicinas para poder curar a Athery y con ayuda del doctor la curo, y se quedo cuidando su sueño hasta que ella desperto lentamente.

Hao: -ya despertaste-

Athery :- perdoneme señor Hao falle con la mision-

Hao: -esta bn no te preocupes...lo q importa es q estas bn...no crees opacho?

Opacho: -si señor hao-

Hao (pensando) "ahora q ya se q Luna sigue en ese mismo mediocre nivel de energia espiritual podre usar a Athery para que deaparesca"

Athery (pensando)" Luna...no quiero que mueras...olvidame"

En la pension Asakura

Luna miraba las estrellas mientras pensava

Luna (pensando)" Athery ¿Qué te pasó? tu no eras asi"

En ese mismo momento dentro de la pension...

Lisert: tenemos q ir a ayudar a Athery...

Ren : y como saves que ella quiere ser rescatada?

Luna entra a donde estaban todos: gracias por todo...creo q lo mejor para todos es si regreso a mi pais natal, ahi tal vez no cause tantos preoblemas

Ren : tu no eres la que causa problemas es la otra

Ren pronuncio otra muy enojado y Luna lo miro furiosa

Luna: como te atreves a decir eso de Athery?!?!?

Ren : que quieres si ella se fue con Hao que se valla con el a nadie le importa

Luna: si pero tu nisiquiera sabes sus motivos por eso no tienes derecho de decir cosas asi de ella...ya que (en tono mas bajo) todo esto es por mi culpa

Ren : no es tu culpa , ella tiene la culpa por ser tan devil y dejarse engañar por Hao

Yho : esperen creo que ah ido demasiado lejos esta conversacion

Lisert: yho tiene razon, mejor tranquilicemonos y pensemos en una mejor solucion para esto...

Ren : y esta vez no cuenten conmigo

Ren se fue dejando a todos

Luna: olvidenlo...sera mejor que dejemos las cosas como estan...

Lisert: NO

Luna: pero...

Lisert: no permitire q Athery este con ese malvado de Hao..

Yho : no se porque sospecho que Hao ya no es el mismo Hao que vencimos en el torneo de shamanes ...no se porque Hao esta conociendo los sentimientos

Janne : si eso es lo que yo pienso

Ana: por conveniencia, al saber del verdadero poder de aquella chica lo q mas le convenia era q se le aliara de nuevo..

Marco:-La señorita Ana tiene razon Hao siempre sera alguien despresiable y sin sentimientos-

¿?: Eso cren

Aparece el papa de Yho colgado del techo sobresaltando a todos.

Luna¿quien eres tu?

Ryu: es el maestro

Ana: es el padre de yho

Papa (no recuerdo su nombre) : -Al parecer algunos sentimientos que dormian en el corazon de mi hijo Hao estan despertando-

Luna: -¿pero que locuras esta diciendo?!?!

Papa : veran al parecer Hao tiene sentimientos ocultos en lo mas profundo de su corazon

Lisert¿Es eso posible?

Jane ¿Entonces Hao pose sentimientos?-

Ana: al parecer si...

Papa : Y los esta logrando descubrir gracias a Athery

Horo ¿Entonces Hao ama realmente a Athery?

Luna: asi es...oiga como supo q mi amiga se llama Athery??

Papa : eh porque estaba oyendo la conversacion

Linsert: entonces podemos hacer algo para salvarla?

Yho : no creo que corra peligro

Horo : si hao la ama no le haria daño pero no se yo no me confiaria mucho-

Luna: tienen razon, por eso les pido q dejen las cosas como estan

Luna se da media vuelta y sale

Yho : bueno ahora si alguien quiere comer algo

Ren : si ya tenia hambre

El unico que no estaba de acuerdo era Linsert pero no dijo nada

Afuera de la pension...

Luna(pensando): esto sera lo mejor para todos..


	6. Chapter 6 Mejores Amigas

Horo Horo:- Feliz Navidad a todos n.n - se sube a la tabla y esquia en la nieve.

Ayame:- !Hace frio!- con muchos abrigos- !Achu!-

Hao:- Que diminutos- dice junto al espiritu de fuego, todos se lo quedan viendo, el espiritu de fuego trata de escabullirse lentamente.

* * *

Capitulo 6 Mejores Amigas.

La mañana caia y los primeros rayos salian, filtrandose por la cueva donde Haoy y sus aliados se encontraban, en una habitación habia tres figuras, una de ellas era la de Hao Azakura, la otra la de su fiel sirviente Opalacho y la última era la de una muchacha.

Hao:-Al parecer Luna a decidido regresar a Hong Kong- dijo y sonrio maliciosamente-que mal q no podra llegar-

0pacho: señor Hao ¿Que va a hacer?

Hao: ya veras- dijo y se dirijio a la figura que estaba cerca de él-¿Athery estas lista??

Athery :- si señor Hao- respondio esta de imediato, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Hao: -entonces vamos-

En la pension Azakura todos estaban desayunando, era el tipico desorden de todos los dias.

Yho :-Ren ¿Estas preocupado por Luna?- le pregunto al notarlo muy callado durante el desayuno.

Ren : -si tengo un mal presentimiento-

Lisert:-¿Quieren ir a ver si esta bien?-

Horo : -no se porque pero no podemos confiar en Hao-

Choco : -es verdad, en el chocolatito no se puede confiar-

Ryu : -¿que haremos?- pregunto.

Lisert: -suguiero que busquemos a Hao- dijo levantandose de su asiento dispuesto a salir.

Yho : -si es lo mejor ¿Verdad Anita?- le pregunto sonriendo esperando poder escaparse de su entrenamiento diario.

Ana:-asi es, eso es lo mas recomendable porque a pesar de q Hao empiece a tener sentimientos sigue siendo el Hao frio y cruel qie todos conocemos, y ya sabemos lo que hace con aquellos que se interponen en su camino- dijo tranquilamente, pero en su mente elavoraba el más macabro entrenamiento para cuando regresara Yho.

Tokagero¿Solo que donde piensan buscar a Hao?- se hizo un largo silencio hasta que Yho hablo con una sonrisa.

Yho : -es una buena pregunta- dijo con una gran gotita en la nuca.

Caida al estilo anime

Lisert:¿No me digas que no pensaste en eso?- dijo con una gran gota.

Yho:- No se me habia ocurrido- dijo sonriendo neriviosamente.

Ana estaba apunto de golpear a Yho cuando Morphin le empezo a hablar a Linsert llamandó la atención de todos y salvandole la vida a Yho.

Lisert: -es cierto Morphin podemos usar la radiestecie para buscar a Hao-

Yho :- ¿Porque no se nos ocurrio?- dijo muy feliz y aliviado- Morphin eres la mejor n.n-

Horo : -Vez ana no hay porque enojarse-

Ana:- ¿Como dices eso? si la que lo penso fue Morphin no ustedes grupo de olgazanes-

Ren :- ¿Bueno la encontraste ?-

Lisert: -todavia no- dijo concentrandose, en ese momento su pendulo se elevo-espera Morphin encontro algo- y corrieron en la dirrecion que el pendulo les indico.

Mientras tanto Hao se dirijia en busca de Luna para matarla.

Hao: -¿Athery estas dispuesta a matar a Luna?-

Athery (pensando): -jamas mataria a luna -...

Hao: -Athery para poder estar juntos es necesario dehacernos de todos los estorbos y Luna es uno de esos estorbos...-

Athery : -¿ juntos? "¿Que quiere decir con eso ?-

Hao:-¿ Qué no es eso lo que quieres?- dijo deteniendose en seco subitamente- estar conmigo- agrego volteando a verla levemente.

Athery ¿Es una mision?- pregunto la chica si mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Hao¿Como una misión que quieres decir con eso??- el rostro de Hao mostro por primera vez preocupación y confusión.

Athery :-tengo que terminar con los enemigos del señor Hao sin importar que muera- dijo mientras comenzaba avanzar dejando a Hao un poco frustrado y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Yho y los demás se la habian pasado dando vueltas buscando a Luna o por lo menos algun rastro de Hao y Athery sin embargo parecian estar perdidos.

Yho : -creo que ya esta cerca- dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban.

Horo :- Eso fue lo que dijiste ¬¬ hace media hora- dijo algo cansado y suspirando.

Choco : Somos los niños perdidos- dijo con un disfraz de Oso- Como en Peter Pan¿Si Peter Pan?¿Campanita Tortilla?- pero no termino de contar sus chistes por que Ren lo noqueo.

Lisert: -no estamos para bromas- dijo pasando por el cadaver de Chocolove, sigueindo al pendulo.

Yho :- ¿Donde estaran?- dijo mientras su estomago gruñia- Tengo hambre-

Mientras tanto Luna miraba el cielo mientras esperaba que pasara el auto bus que la llevaria al lugar donde tomaria el barco para regresar a su tierra natal.

Luna: -ojala Athery se encuentre bien- dijo mirando las nuves, ya solo le faltaba tomar dos camiones más y llegaria al puerto.

Angel (sarcasticamente):- !Qué gran amiga eres!- dijo su espiritu, Luna solo suspiro y se quedo callada, pero en ese momento se sintio una poderosa presencia, Luna corrio hacia donde provenia, y en el bosque cercano se escucho una voz muy conocida para ela.  
Aparecio Hao junto con Athery.

Luna: -Hao- dijo y luego vio a Athery y bajo la mirada.

Hao: -al parecer ya te recuperaste- dijo sonriendo para luego decir- Athery ataca a Luna-

Athery estaba confundida, pero despues de un largo silencio en el que pudo organizar sus sentimientos dio un paso adelante y se puso junto a su amiga.

Athery :- Jámas atacare a Luna- dijo decidida- Ella es mi mejor amiga, no lo hare-

Luna: -Athery o.O-

Hao la miro con asombrado, no podia creerlo ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso?¿Por qué no podia conseguir lo que queria?

Hao: -¿Que dijiste?-

Athery :-no atacare a mi mejor amiga ...ella me comprendia ...encambio tu solo me usas- dijo casi a gritos y mirando furiosa a Hao, aunque no lo pareciera a Hao le dolia que ella lo viera de esa manera,en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Hao: -ya veran las 2...epiritu de fuego ataca a Athery y a Luana- dijo y el gran espiritu aparecio tras de él dispuesto a cumplir la orden de Hao, sin embargo una posesión de objetos detuvo el ataque del espiritu de fuego, se trataba de la posesión de objetos de Yho y no venia solo.

Horo : -Hao no las trates de lastimar- dijo mientras se deslizaba en su tabla.

Las dos chicas fueron tomadas por sopresa ante la aparición de Yho y Horo Horo, sin embargo no solo ellos habian llegado.

Ren :- o te las tendras que ver con nosotros- dijo acompletando la frase de Horo Horo.

Lisert:- y no creo q eso sea algo muy agradable- dijo serio llegando jutno con Fausto y ambos se pusieron delante de Luna y Athery.

Fausto¿Estan bn las 2?-

Luna: -si, ´¿Pero q hacen aqui?- dijo entre confundida y feliz de su repentina aparición.

Athery :-¿Si que hacen aqui?- les pregunto, en el mismo estado que su amiga, sin embargo mucho más asombrada.

Yho :-nuestras amigas estabane en peligro y venimos a ayudarlas-

Lisert:- ademas no permitiria q te lastimaran Athery... n,,,n-

Choco :- pues si digo pue-

Athery se sonroja ante lo que dijieron, todos recuerdan entonces que estaban a mitad de una pelea y se concentran.

Ren :- maldito Hao no las intentes tocar-

Hao: -son unos entrometidos ya veran...espiritu de fuego-

Ren:- CUCHILLA DORADA-

Yho : -Harusame-

Lisert: -PENDULO DE CRISTAL-

Fausto: -ELISA..-.

Horo : -bolas de nieve-

Choco : -Vamos tigrecito-

Luna: Athery nosotras tambien !Vamos Angel!-

Athery : -Inuky demuestrales quien eres-

Inuky aparecio y se trasformo a una espada

Luna: CRISTALES EXPLOSIVOS..

Athery : -AULLIDO DE LOBO-

Hao enojado: -¿Creen q con eso me van a ganar?- estaba furioso, no podia tolerar que se interpusieran en su camino, y no compendia por que Athery se habia alejado de él, simplemente no lo entendia.

Entonces la energia espiritual de Athery volvio a incrementarse al maximo pero en esta ocacion la energia espiritual de Luna comenzo a aumentar al mismo nivel que el de su gran amiga Athery

Hao:- que demonios...espiritu de fuego vamonos...- dijo y desaparecio junto con su espiritu, Athery y Luna cayeron inconcientes y todos fueron a ayudarlas.

Continuara...

* * *

Ayame:- Ya hace algo de calor- dice sonriendo con el espiritu de fuego capturado y amarrado cerca de ella.

Espiritu de Fuego:- T.T ¿no pude ser espiritu de agua?¿o de viento?


	7. Chapter 7 Declaraciones y Despedidas

Ayame:- !HOLA A TODOS!

Yoh :- ¿Eres un espíritu? O.O ¿Estas viva?

Ayame:- ¬¬ estoy viva-

Ren:- Y y yo que creía que nos habíamos librado de ella.

Ayame:- Por supuesto que no-

Hao:- Hola Ayame chan, te he estado esperando-

Ayame:- Hao sama -

* * *

Capitulo 7 Declaraciones y Despedidas.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Hao acababa de marcharse hace unos segundos y todos rodeaban a las dos amigas.

-Athery, Athery- decía Lyserg desesperado a su lado, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Ren miro de reojo a Luna y bajo la mirada enfureciéndose consigo mismo por no poder proteger.

-tranquilo Lyserg ellas va a estar bien, solo que utilizaron mucha energía espiritual...- le dijo Fausto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Yho y los demás llevaron a Athery y Luna a la pensión Asakura, en donde de inmediato fueron atendidas por Fausto. Fuera de la habitación todos esperaban en silencio.

Mientras tanto Hao observaba desde lo alto de un edificio hacia la Pensión Asakura.

- ¿Como puede ser que ellas tengan ese poder espiritual tan grande?- se pregunta en voz alta mientras cierra los ojos por unos segundos, de inmediato el rostro de Athery llega de nuevo a su mente_. _

- ¿Por qué me traiciono de nuevo?_ -_ susurra en voz baja mientras observa como las primeras luces de la ciudad empiezan a encenderse y las estrellas comienzan a aparecer en el cielo nocturno.  
Pero entonces pensó que todo era culpa de Luna que ella la había alejado de el y decidió deshacerse de ella de una buena vez, pero esta vez sin interrupciones de ninguna clase.  
Detrás de él aparecen el trio de la flor arrodilladas frente a él. 

- ¿ quiere que nos encarguemos de Yho y sus amigos?- pregunta Kanna la mayor mientras levanta levemente la vista hacia su señor.

- si, no quiero q se vuelvan a entrometer...- responde este mientras sonríe maliciosamente.

Yho y los demás permanecían sentados frente al estanque, todos lucían algo serios y analizaban la situación..

- me preocupa lo que pueda planear Hao- dice Yho que permanecían recargado en la pared de la casa con los brazos estirados, tan despreocupado como siempre.

- a mi también me preocupa, Hao no es de las personas que se quedan de brazos cruzados- dice Lyserg con una mirada seria y penetrante.

- si no podemos confiar en el- dice Ren cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared también.

- Hay que estar pendientes, ese sujeto trae algo entre manos y puede atacar en cualquier momento- declara Horo Horo sentado en el suelo con Koloro entre sus piernas.

En ese mismo momento Luna y Athery obsebavan las estrellas desde el tejado de la pensión , ambas ya casi se recuperaban de sus heridas, sin embargo había unas internas que un no se curaban.

- Luna lo siento- dijo Athery rompiendo el silencio en ese momento. Su amiga la observo algo confundida y preguntó:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- cuando te fuiste pensé que me odiabas y llegué a odiar a todos además me he enamorado- dijo esto último algo sonrojada y sonriendo levemente

- ¿De quien¿De Lyserg?- dice su amiga riendo sabiendo lo que el peliverde sentía por su compañera.

Sin embargo Athery la miro confundida.  
- No, el es un buen amigo de la persona de la que es de Hao - Luna abrió los ojos como platos- y no se que hacer -agrego Athery bajando la mirada.

-.¿De Hao¿Escuche bien? - preguntó Luna de nuevo a lo que Athery asintió con su cabeza para luego preguntar.

- ¿ Qué debo hacer?-

- pps...no se que decir...- le responde su amiga, la verdad estaba confundida por que aquella revelación habia sido repentina para ella, sin embargo no queria fallarle a Athery.

-¿Estas segura de eso q me dices?.- le pregunta de nuevo mirandola seriamente.

- Totalmente pero Hao no me corresponderá- dice Athery mientras baja levemente la mirada. Luna recuerda las palabras del padre de Yho sobre Hao, iva a decir algo pero una pregunta de Athery la tomo por sopresa.

- Tú tienes suerte ¿ como te va con el chico Ren?- dice Athery queriendo cambiar de tema repentinamente y comenzo a reirse al ver el color rojo que adquiria el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dice sumamente sonrojada.

-¬¬ admite que te gusta- dice mirandola de forma picarona que provoco que Luna se sonrojara au más.

Ninguna de las dos se percato de que Linserg alcanzo a escuchar su conversación y no puede creer lo que dijo Athery ¿Athery enamorada de Hao? No puede comprenderlo y se aleja recargandose en un árbol cercano y comenzando a llorar. Yho lo ve en ese momento y lo sigue hasta que da con él, lo mira preocupado y se acerca a él.

- Linsert ¿ que te pasa?-

Liserrg se seca las lágrimas mientras ve a Yho .

- Nada Yho estoy bien

Sin embargo Yho conoce muy bien a su amigo y se para a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Es por Athery verdad?

El peliverde lo mira confundido .

-¿Como lo supiste?...-

-:También escuché- le dice este y al notar como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Lyserg lo abraza y su amigo comienza a desahogarse en sus brazos.

-¿ Yho, dime que crees que deba hacer, crees que debería confesarle a Athery lo que siento???

-: eso es lo mejor ...espero que ella lo comprenda- dice Yho sonriendo, y en eso se percata de que alguien los observa, sabiendo que no puede ocultarse más Ren baja del árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ren que haces aquí?.- le pregunta Lyserg separandose de Yho y mirandolo.

-note que salían y decidí seguirlos-

- salimos a ver las estrellas- dice Yho sonriendo tranquilamente mientras sus dos compañeros lo miraban con algo de lástima, luego Lyserg se acerca a Ren y le dice.

- ¿Ren te puedo pedir un favor.?

- depende- dice este sin dejar de cruzar los brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Podrias preguntarle a Luna acerca de q es lo que piensa Athery sobre mi??-

Ren se sonroja y mira a Lyserg algo enojado.

- ¿Y por qué yo¿Qué estas insinuando? -

- ¿Pero por q te poner asi?- pregunta Yho con una sonrisa picara- ¿No te llevas muy bien con Luna?-

Ren le echa una mirada asesina todavia sonrojado, mira de reojo a Lyserg y suspira.

- Esta bien pero me las pagaras luego-

-muchas gracias- dice Lyserg tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Luna se encontraba caminando después de haber terminado de hablar con su amiga, le habia dicho que necesitaba caminar un rato para despejar sus pensamientos.  
Al parecer Athery estaba diceindo la verdad¿Pero cómo fue posible¿Y cuándo se enamoro de Hao? Ella no podia entenderlo. Entonces sintio una presencia y ve a Ren caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Ren q haces aqui?- le pregunta algo extrañada y a la vez sonrojada.

- Lynserg me pidio que te preguntara que siente Athery por él- responde éste hiendo directamente al grano.

- :¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Luna algo confundida y esperando que sus temores no sean ciertos.

- Creo que oyo su conversación- dijo Ren cruzando los brazos y mirando a Luna seriamente.

Luna sonrie nerviosamente- ¿Lo de Hao? - pregunta, Ren asiente con la cabeza y ella confirma sus peores temores. Se hace un silencio por unos segundos hasta que ella responde.

- Es que ella me dijo q Lyserg solo era un amigo - ve a Ren seriamente- ...procura no decireslo tan friamente o se sentira peor ¿entendiste?-

- Entendido- dice este mientras da media vuelta y se aleja dirijiendose hacia donde lo estaban espearando Lyserg e Yho.  
En cuanto llega Lynserg le pregunta.

Lisert:- ¿y bien...que dijo?-

Ren :-me dijo que Athery te quiere y te estima mucho como amigo- dice este con tono serio para luego dar media vuelta alejandose dejando a Lyserg más deprimido de lo que estaba.

- solo...un amigo -

-..ya veraz que todo se solucionara - dice Yho sonriendo mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de Lyserg.

-: eso creo...-

-...vamos...no me gusta ver tristes a mis amigos, sonrie todo estara bien-

Luna observa la esena y en cuanto Ren se marcha lo alcanza, se acerca a él algo enojada.

- Ren te dije q no fueras tan frio...-

-no pude evitarlo- dice este cruzando los brazos.

- ¬¬ tal vez lo q no puedes evitar es q seas tan tonto...-

- ¬¬ La próxima vez haslo tú entonces-

Mientras tanto Hao, Opalacho y el Trio de la Flor se encontraban a pocos pasos de la Pensión Azakura.

- ¿Estan todos listos?-

- Si señor Hao- responden las tres jovenes seriamente.

Hao sonrie satisfecho y se gira hacia Opalacho

-Opacho quiero que me digas donde se encuentran Athery y los demás...

- La señorita Athery se encuentra sola en la calle los demás estan en la pension-

-: exelente...opacho tu ve por Athery y traela aqui, los demas detendran a Yho y sus amigos y yo me desare de Luna-

Athery camina pensativa, mira hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y baja un poco la mirada luego susurra.

- yo lo amo pero el no me quiere solo me usa-

- No es cierto el señor Hao también siente algo por usted...- dice una voz que sobresalta a Athery y la hace girar, se encuentra entonces a Opalacho que la mira tranquilamente.

- Pero si tú eres -

- El señor Hao quiere verla y me pidio q la llevara con él...- dice el niño con una sonrisa.

Athery se le queda mirando pensativa, y luego dice.

- Entonces llevame hasta donde esta él por favor-

Mientras tanto en la pensión Azakura, tres figuras habian entrado de improvisto a la casa atacando al grupo de Yho que de inmediato invocaron su posesión de objetos listos para pelear.

- Pero miren quien tenemos aqui- dice Horo Horo sonriendo mientras lanza hielo hacia Kanna, esta lo esquiva y sonrie.

-H a pasado el tiempo- dice esta fumando su cigarrillo.

- ¿ Qué quieren?- pregunta Ren mientras lanza su chuchilla dorada hacia Matilda que se digna a sacarle la lengua sin responder al tiempo que Marion ataca a Yho con su muñeco, este corre esquivando el ataque mientras sostiene a Harusame mientras que Fausto, Chocolove y Ryu llegan en ese momento para ayudarlos.

-Elisa preparate, Yho nos necesita- dice Fausto mientras la mujer ataca al caballero de Kanna.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a Don Yho? Tokagero demosle una lección-

- Me parece, hace tiempo que no tengo un buen combate- dice este mientras posesiona la espada de madera de Ryu, de inmediato este se lanza contra Marion, sin embargo una hoz en forma de oso bloquea su ataque.

- ¿No te enseñaron a no atacar a una dama? - pregunta Zing Chang mientras recupera su arma.

- Vaya empezaba a preguntarme cuando aparecerian- ríe Horo Horo al tiempo que salta para esquivar el ataque de Turbine.

- ¿Creias que nos ivamos a perder de la fiesta? - dice Peyote al tiempo que sus calaveritas rodean a Chovolove.

- Por supuesto que no, y me alegra que vinieran tengo un monton de chistes para ustedes- sonrie este mientras derriva las calaveras de Peyote.

- Paso, no me interesa escuchar a un comediante de baja categoria- responde este tocando su guitarra haciendo que las calaveras se unan.

- Parece que nos vamos a divertir mucho- rie Yho al tiempo que es atacado por el equipo de fut bol de Big Billy.

Mientras Luna nota que estan peleando en el otro lado de la casa pero una voz la detiene.

- No te permitire q vayas por ayuda esto es entre tu y yo...-

Luna voltea y ve a Hao, de inmediato se pone en guardia.

- ¿Qué demonios q haces aqui?-

- No creas q olvidare q por tu culpa Athery se fue de mi lado.- dice sonriendo. El espiritu de fuego lanza un golpe cotra Luna, esta salta inmediamente llamando a su espirtu y haciendo la posesión de objetos, dos grandes alas negras salieron tras de ella.

-:No creas que con eso me vas a detener...-

Ren esquiva el ataque de Matilda cuando se detiene en seco .

- ¿Ren qué pasa?- le pregunta Horo Horo mientras esquiva el ataque de Turbine.

- Luna...- susurra este y se va de ahi, Turbine intenta seguirle sin embargo es interceptado por Horo Horo.

- ¿Te olvidas que estas luchando contra mi?-

Linserg entonces se da cuenta de que Athery no esta por ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde esta Athery?-

- Fue a comprar la cena- le responde Anna que observaba el combate tranquilamente tomando el té- Yho si dañas la casa te lo hare pagar muy caro- agrega.

- Tengo q ir a buscarla...no creo que este segura...-

Los aliados de Hao intentan detenerlo sin embargo Yho, Horo Horo, Ryu, Chovolove y Fausto les bloquean el paso.

Mientras tanto Athery era guiada por Opalacho hacia las afueras de la ciudad por el lado del bosque.

- ya casi llegamos...- dice este señalando una estructura de piedra algo alta en donde se podia ver una cueva oculta entre los árboles.

- por fin- dice Athery algo cansada de andar dando vueltas en circulos como tonta, realmente se habia preguntado si Opalacho sabia el camino correcto, y habia algo que le oprimia el estomago desde hace un buen rato.

-Pero tendremos q esperar un momento al señor hao-

- ¿ A donde fue?-

-fue a dar un paseo- dice Opalacho sonriente, sin embargo Athery lo toma del cuello al mismo tiempo que un lobo plateado aparece detras de ella gruñendo.

-Dime la verdad o Inuki no sera bueno-

-el señor hao salio pero no se a donde...- responde Opalacho con ojos llorosos.

:-¬¬ Inuki-

El lobo gruñe con más intensidad y Opalacho asustado decide revelar la verdad.

-EL SEÑOR HAO FUE A BUSCAR A LUNA.-.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dice Athery atónita ¿Para qué queria Hao a Luna? Tenia un mal presentimiento, pero era mejor esperar a que él regresara para preguntarle, algo le decia que era mejor eso, sin embargo todavia tenia un nudo en el estomago.

- Todo estara bien, hay que pensar como Yho- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared de la entrada de la cueva.

Mientras tanto Luna seguia luchando contra Hao, esta estaba muy agotada y mucho trabajo lograba esquivar los ataques del espirtu de fuego. Entonces callo de rodillas cuando no podia más y Hao comenzó a reir, cuando todo parecia haber terminado alguien bloqueo el brazo del espiritu de fuego que se habia lanzado hacia Luna.

- DEJALA-

Dice Ren mientras bloqueaba el ataque con su posesión de objetos.

- o,,O ¿Ren?-

- ¿Pero qué se inifica esto? - Hao se muestra furioso, por que según él sus aliados se estaban encargando de entretener a Yho ya los demás ¿Entonces qué ahcia él ahi?

- Ya tenia sospechado que harias esto fue muy sospechoso que las hermanas nos atacaran- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se ponia delante de Luna.

- No seas insolente...planeaba solo matar a Luna pero ya has causado muchos problemas TOMEN ESTO...-

El espirtu de fuego ataca a Ren y Luna, ambos logran saltar a tiempo y simultaneamente atacan.

-: Chuchilla dorada-

- CRISTALES EXPLOSIVOS-

Hao detuvo el ataque pero lo dejo mal herido y el espiritu de fuego se lo llevo.

- no huyas cobarde...- dice Luna y cae de rodillas, la verdad le alegraba mucho que Hao se hubiera ido, Ren se acerca a ella preocupado.

-¿ Te encuentras bien?-

- Descuida estoy bien solo cansada, gracias- le dice esta sonriendo y luego sonrojada le pregunta- ¿Por que me ayudaste?-

.-..porque...eres mi amiga - dice Ren algo sonrojado y girandose.

- Ya veo- dice Luna algo desanimada pero luego sonrie.

Por otro lado Athery seguia recargada en la pared de la cueva junto con Opalacho , esperando a que llegara Hao.  
A los pocos minutos llego este mal herido seguido por sus aliados.  
Al ver el estado de Hao ambos se levantan y Athery se acerca preocupada mientras le ayuda a caminar.

-Athery que bueno que veniste...-

-No digas nada necesitamos tratar tu Herida- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar mientras el resto de la banda entraba a la cueva a exepción de Turbine y Opalacho que observaban la escena algo apartados.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- responde Hao.

-¿ Porque querias verme?-

- Es que yo te quiero a mi lado...-..

:- ¿Quiere que regrese a tu grupo?-

: N solo me refiero a eso.-...

- ¿Entonces? - pregunta Athery confundida.

-es...que...yo...- pero se desmaya en los brazos de Athery, de inmediato Opalacho y Turbine se acercan a auxiliarlo y lo llevan dentro de la cueva hasta su habitación en donde de inmediato fue atendido por uno de los doctores que eran aliados de Hao.

Athery estaba inquieta de un lado para otro mientras que Opalacho la segia con la mirada. Después de una hora el doctor sale y le dice a Athery que Hao quiere hablar con ella.. Athery entro a la habitacion donde Hao estaba acostado en una cama.

-Athery...-

-Me dijieron que querias hablar conmigo señor Hao- le dice esta acercandose y sentandose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Es que no te termine de decir lo q te iba a contar...-

- ¿ Qué me iva a decir señor Hao?-

- Athery es yo..- Hao duda por unos segundos pero respira ondo y dice- me he enamore de ti- :

Athery se queda callada por el asombro, Hao continua con sus palabras.

-: Pero yo queria saber si tu sentias lo mismo...- dice mientras la mira con sus ojos brillosos.

Athery comienza a llorar mientras sonrie- Yo...siento lo mismo señor Hao-

- Eso me alegra n, pero no me digas señor Hao, simplemente dime Hao...- le dice sonriendo mientras la abraza, ella corresponde ese abrazo sintiendose llena por primera vez.

- Si se.. Hao- corrige rápidamente.

-¿Te quedaras a mi lado?-

- :A mi me gustaria pero ..- Athery piensa en Luna ¿Cómo podia abandonarla asi no más? Después de lo que han pasado tanto tiempo juntas.-no se que dira ella-

¿Te refieres a Luna?- pregunta Hao y ella asiente, a lo que este último se enoja un poco- No te preocupes ella no intervendrá entre nosotros...-

- No la mates por favor hablare con ella ...ella siempre me comprende- le dice Athery a Hao con una mirada de suplica haciendo que Hao se calmara - ¿Me das permiso de hablar con ella? regresare en la noche-

Hao duda por un momento, acaba de recuperarla y no quiere que se valla de nuevo sin embargo no queria que ella sufriera.

Athery : te lo prometo -dijo quitandose un collar- este collar es mi favorito regresare te lo prometo -dijo dandole el collar

Hao: -esta bien...cuidate- dice tomando el collar entre sus manos.

Athery sonrio agradecida y salio del lugar de inmediato siendo guiada por Opalacho de nuevo hacia la pensión.  
Mientras en esta todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en la sala después de haber peleado contra los aliados de Hao, solo faltaban dos personas : Lyserg y Athery.

- Me preocupa qu Hao le haya hecho algo malo a Athery...- dice Luna mientras mira preocupada hacia la nada, en eso llega Lyserg . - ¿ La encontraste¿Esta bién? - preguntan todos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Lyserg se limita a negar con la cabeza.

Yho se lleva aparte a Lyserg .

-¿Qué sucede Yho?-

-Dime si Athery se quedara con Hao ¿Qué harias?-

El peliverde fue soprendido por esa pregunta y tardo en contestar.

-la verdad es que no lo se pero si en verdad es lo q ella quisiera la dejaria ir- mintió, pues dentro de si habia un terrible dolor y confusión.

- Entiendo ¿ y que harias si Hao la acepta?-

- ¿Aceptarla¿Puede un ser como él aceptarla?- dijo Lyserg cerrando el puño.

Mientras Luna estaba sola mirando las estrellas en el techo de la pension muy perocupada por que le hubiera hecho algo malo Hao a su querida amiga Athery...Entonces olle unos pasos voltea y ve a Athery tras de si, esta por gritar de emoción sin embargo Athery le tapa la boca pidiedole que se tranquilize y no alerte a los demás.

-¿Qué sucediodo?¿Donde estabas? todos estabamos muy preocupados...- preguntó Luna una vez que su amiga y ella se sentaron arriba del tejado de la pensión.

- Tengo que hablar contigo-

- Claro ¿Que te pasa?-

- Veraz Hao me dijo que se habia enamorado de mi- dice Athery seriamente. Aquella revelación toma por sopresa a su amiga Luna que trata de buscar la pregunta adecuda.

- ¿ Y que planeas hacer?-

- Quiero estar con el pero quisiera saber lo que piensas-

- Eres mi mejor amiga y si eso es lo q en verdad quieres yo estare de acuerdo-se volteo y comenzo a llorar pero quiso disimular sus lagrimas.

Athery se acerco y la abrazo : -no importa lo lejos que estemos siempre seremos amigas-

- Tienes razon...pero no tenias q venir a hablar con migo tu sabes q yo te apoyo en todo y creo q con quien tienes q hablar es con otra persona.-...

- Si lo sé , pero antes - Saco dos collares identicos -toma estos collares brillaran si alguna esta en peligro o si quieres verme o yo a ti-

Ella se puso uno y le dio a Luna el otro

: -Mucchas gracias...ojala seas feliz,- dice Luna - Si ese Hao te hace llorar no dudes en avisarme ¿Vale? ¬¬ Que le doy una paliza aunque sea a cubetasos-

Ambas rieron y se abrazaron, luego Luna le pidio que se despidiera de Lyserg y Athery acepto. A los pocos segundos este llego automaticamente que casi mata de un susto a Athery.

- O.o Eso fue rápido- susurra mientras se gira a verle con una sonrisa, pero luego la quita sabiendo lo que va a decir, esta nerviosa.

- Tranquila, no tienes por que preocuparte- dice Lyserg acercandose a ella y tomandola de las manos, esta con un poco más de confianza dice.

-Hao me dijo que me amaba y yo me quedare con el por eso quiero hablar contigo- Athery aparta sus manos de las de Lyserg el cual se quedo estetico por lo que escucho y luego dijo bajando la mirada.

- Creo q con eso es mas que suficiente- intenta irse pero Athery lo abraza mientras llora también.

-Eres un chico muy especial para mi Lynserg no quiero verte llorar , eres mi mejor amigo-

Lyserg no sabe como reaccionar ante sus palabra.

Athery : -dimelo dime todo lo que me tengas que decir-

Lisert:-yo también creo que eres una gran amiga no me gustaria que te fueras con Hao, pero yo lo unico q quiero es tu felicidad- baja la mirada avergonzado de si mismo, no pudo decirle lo que sentia por temor a lastimarla.

- Gracias- le susurra Athery al oido mientras lo abraza, luego se separa de él y saca otro collar parecido al de Luna.

-¿Que es esto?-

Athery le dice lo que le dijo a Luna y luego sacnado otros collares le pide que se los entrege a Yho y el resto. Lyserg la abraza de nuevo diciendole gracias y que nunca la olvidara, luego se separan de nuevo y ella le pide que llame a Ren. Lyserg se va algo confundido todavia y al poco rato llega Ren con cara de pocos amigos.

-No entiendo por que tengo que hablar contigo, nos causaste muchos problemas...-

- Lo siento ¿ te puedo pedir un favor ?

- ¿Por qué todo mundo tiene la pesima costumbre de pedirme favores¿Soy secretaria o qué? - dice algo molesto pero luego agrega- ¿De que se trata?-

- Yo se que tu amas a Luna , quiero que la protejas- dice al tiempo que comienza a reir por el cambio drastico de color que sufrio el rostro de Ren que de inmediato grita sonrojado:

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?- dice sumamente nervioso-

- Solo te digo que la cuides y la protejas por favor, si no te las veas conmigo- le dice seriamente, Ren solo se limita a cruzar los brazos y responder.

- No te preocupes por eso no permitire que le hagan daño- abre los ojos e iva a formular una pregunta cuando Yho se acerca, Ren se voltea y sin despedirse se va.  
Athery y Yho se ven por unos segundos en silencio, el segundo sumamente tranquilo y la primera algo preocupada, hasta que por fin Athery rompe el silencio.

-Joven Yho yo le queria pedir disculpas por los problemas que le cause-

-No te preocupes¿ Todo salio bien no?- sonrie Yho tranquilamente mientras pasa sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Gracias usted es tan amable ojala Hao fuera asi-

- Yo creo que tu puedes hacer que sea amable -

Athery sonrio y se giro.

- Muchas gracias- Se disponia a irse cuando Yho la detuvo.

- Todos te deceamos suerte..pero ¿vendras a visitarnos no es asi?-

- Conosiendo a Hao...lo dudo ...pero ...lo intentare te lo prometo- dice sonriendo mientras se va, Yho se limita a quedarse ahi viendo como se aleja y también sonrie, al mismo tiempo llegan sus demás compañeros.

- Y a se fue, pero ¿Por qué solo se despidio de Luna, Lyserg, Ren e Yho?- preguntó Horo Horo algo molesto sin embargo sonrio tomando entre sus manos aquel collar.

Luna también sonrio y entonces pregunto.

- ¿ Y de qué tanto hablaron con Athery? - ...

- :Ella solo se despidio de todos y nos dio estos collares- sonrio Yho tranquilamente.

- ¿Y tú Ren?- lo miro con desconfianza Luna, este se sonrojo.

- Nada importante-

- Ren Jitomate- dice Chocolove mientras le pone un disfraz de jitomate, Ren explota y empieza a perseguirlo por toda la casa mientras todos comenzaban a reir pero entonces una voz los interrumpe.

- ¿Podrian dejar de correr por toda la casa? - Les regaña Ana en ese momento con muchas venitas de cabreo en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Hao se encuentar en su habitación mirando por la ventana esperando el regreso de Athery¿Y si no viene¿Si lo dejo otra ves¿O la obligaron a quedarse? Esas preguntas eran las que rondaban en su cabeza, pero entonces Athery aparecio en la puerta y Hao se acerco a ella aliviado.

- Que bueno q ya llegaste...-

Athery solo sonrio y Hao noto tristesa en ella.

- ¿Qué te sucedio Athery?

- Solo me despedi de unos amigos especiales...es todo- dijo bajando la cabeza , Hao se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo q quieras...- susurro ha su oido mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama.

Athery comenzo a llorar en los brazos del shaman de fuego - Veraz...me dolio mucho despedirme de mi amiga...pero se que siempre estara junto a mi cuando la necesite .además todos ellos eran muy buenos comigo, es la primera vez que tengo amigos tan especiales-

Hao permanecio en silencio mientras la abrazaba, para luego preguntar.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

- Quedarme aqui a tu lado - le dice Athery cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso...

Hao se acerca a sus labios y los besa, ella abre los ojos asombrada para luego dejarse llevar al tiempo que llora de felicidad.  
Él nota eso y se separa viendola preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca creí que harías eso -

Hao le sonrió: - ¿porque dices eso??

- ...bueno...pues ...creí que...solo me usabas...- le dice Athery a lo que Hao la besa de nuevo mientras le dice:

- jamás seria capaz de hacerte algo así...-

-: ...has cambiado-

- creí q así no tendrías miedo de mi...-

-: ...ya veo...eres tan especial...- dice Athery sonriendo para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amado.

- me alegra q estés aquí conmigo...- susurra Hao mientras recuesta a Athery en la cama mirandola tranquilamente.

* * *

Lyserg en un rincón deprimido. 

Ayame:- T.T No llores, yo si te quiero- va y lo abraza mientras sonrie.

Morphin: ¬¬-

Tamao:- manden sus reviews por favor-


	8. Chapter 8 El Óraculo virtual suena

Ayame:- !Regreso por fin de las tinieblas!

Ren: ¬¬ Te hubieras quedado ahi

Yoh:

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Suena el Óraculo Virtual, La Advertencia de los Apaches.**

Amanece en la pensión Azakura, hay dos personas sentadas viendo el amanecer uno de ellos es Lynserg y el otro es Yoh.  
- Yho ¿Crees qué Hao realmente sienta algo por Athery?  
- No lo sé- respondió el joven Azakura - ...pero por lo que nos contó mi papá talvez si  
Lynserg guardo silencio entonces sin poder creer todavia lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces Yoh lo miro y sonrió de aquella manera despreocupada en que siempre la hacia diciendo:  
-Ya veraz que todo se solucionara-  
- Tal vez tengas razón- sonrió Lynserg no muy convencido.

Mientras tanto habia otra persona que miraba el amanecer en la Pensión Azakura. Luna estaba sentada en el techo de la pensión sumida en sus pensamientos. _" Espero que seas muy feliz, ya que es lo único que me gustaría para ti "  
_En ese momento una voz causo que saliera de sus pensamientos y al girarse vio a Ren con los brazos cruzados observándola seriamente.  
- Enserio ¿ querías que se fuera?  
La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Luna y ella preguntó sin entender:  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- No más - respondió el chino cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. Luna tan solo sonrió y siguio observando el amanecer. Entonces noto que Ren se sentaba junto a ella ligeramente sonrojado y algo nervioso.  
- ¿Sucede algo Ren? - preguntó Luna inocentemente tratando de aguantarse la risa ante la cara que estaba poniendo Ren por cada segundo que pasaba.  
-Hay algo que debes saber- dijo entonces el chico respirando ondo para tranquilizarse.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Luna sonrojandose ella también por alguna razón.  
- ..Yo ...te quería decir...que...- empezo a tartamudear de lo nervioso que estaba y se puso tan colorado que su cabello se elevo y por fin grito desesperado : - !Vamos a desayunar!  
Luna se quedo petrificada y se hiso un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos.  
- ¿Y por qué estabas tan nervioso si se trataba solo de eso? - preguntó Luna arqueando una ceja. Ren se sonrojo y levanto apresuradamente. Estaba dispuesto a irse sin embargo Luna lo detuvo tomando su mano.  
- Dime Ren, ¿te agrado? - le preguntó entonces ella provocando que el Tao se sonrojara.  
- Sí...eres una buena amiga- respondió Ren inmediatamente.  
Luna sonrió entonces y estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon un ruido, Ren solto a Luna y saco su cuchilla dorada con millones de venitas de cabreo en su cabeza.  
- ¬¬ Ya los vi, asi que no traten de ocultarse- dijo al tiempo que clavaba su arma en el piso y millones de lanzas salian del suelo provocando que Horo Horo, Manta, Chocolove y Ryu salieran corriendo.  
- !Bola de entrometidos ! !Esta me la van a pagar! - y se fue persiguiendo a los demás.

Yoh de alguna manera misteriosa logro esquivar el ataque y no fue perseguido por Ren, en cuanto este se fue el salio de su escondite y se acerco a Luna sonriendo.  
¿Qué tanto escucharon? - preguntó Luna a lo que Yoh tan solo se limito a reir nerviosamente - ¬¬ ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?Yoh sonrió nerviosamente al notar la mirada asesina que le echava Luna pero luego se puso serio y preocupado diciendo:  
- Yo solo venia a decirte que Lynserg esta deprimido.  
- Si, ya lo se, y tiene razón para estar así...- le respondió Luna mirando entonces hacia el jardín en donde Lynserg permanecia sentado mirando hacia la nada.  
- Me gustaría hacer algo por el pero no se me ocurre nada.  
- Te entiendo...yo en su lugar estaría igual.

Luego ambos bajaron al comedor en donde encontraron a todos ya sentados, una gota recorrió sus cabezas pues tanto Horo Horo, Chocolove, Manta y Ryu permanecian con moretones por el ataque de Ren el cual estaba sentado cruzando los brazos todavia molesto. Los únicos que permanecian en buen estado eran Fausto, Tamao, Pilika y Ana la última tenia cara de fastidio.  
- Bueno ¿Quieren algo de desayunar? - preguntó Yoh despreocupado y entonces noto que Ana lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. Un escalofrio recorrio de pies a cabeza al joven shaman.  
-Si gustan yo hago la cena...- intervino Luna antes de que Ana saltara para atacar a su prometido, acción que Yoh agradecio por parte de ella.  
- Yo te ayudo si quieres- dijo Ren levantandose también a lo que Horo Horo dijo:  
- Entonces no habrá desayuno -  
Ren de inmediato le volvio a dar la paliza de su vida mientras Luna sonreia. Sin embargo la paciencia de Ana tuvo un limite y ya se habia terminado por lo que se levanto, se avalanzo sobre Yoh y utilizandolo como si fuera una pelota lo lanzo hacia Horo Horo y Ren.  
- !Ustedes tres prepararan mi desayuno!- ordeno Ana y los tres shamanes no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecerle, pues sabian lo peligroso que era llevarle la contraria.

En los jardines de la pensión Lynserg permanecía observando las nuves sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Luna se le acerco y sentandose a su lado le dijo:  
-Tranquilo Lynserg , como dice Yoh todo saldrá bien.

Miles de kilometros alejados de ahí Hao Azakura observaba ese mismo cielo junto con Athery la cual se encontraba pensativa.  
- ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Hao al notar eso.  
-Solo recordaba el pasado- respondió Athery algo triste apartando la mirada del cielo.  
- Entiendo...pero es mejor que te olvides de ese pasado ya que tu no tienes la culpa de nada.  
- Por mas que trato de hacerlo las estrellas me lo vuelven a recordar - algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, de inmediato Hao la abrazo.  
- No me gusta ver que sufres por un pasado sin sentido.  
- Ojala pudiera olvidar lo - respondió Athery bajando un poco la mirada, entonces Hao tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro con ternura.  
- Sabes...como me gustaría verte sonreír.  
- Es algo que casi no hago...no se porque desde pequeña evito sonreír  
Hao se soprendió por aquella revelación y le preguntó:  
- ¿ Hay alguna razón en especial?  
- Me siento tan sola esa es la razón y le temo a los demás.  
Athery se echo a llorar con más intensidad, Hao la abrazo con más fuerza y con una mano acaricio su cabello.  
- No llores.  
- Esque...no entiendo...por que la gente me despreciaba ...por ser shaman.. ¿Qué tienen los humanos de diferentes a los shamanes?  
- Yo tampoco entiendo a los humanos..- dijo Hao con algo de desprecio a los mencionados en sus palabras- Ya veras que cuando sea rey shaman los humanos dejaran de lastimarte.  
Athery cerro los ojos, no le agradaba mucho el tono que utilizo Hao sin embargo sabia que él cumpliria su promesa y le agradaba que se preocupara por ella de esa manera. En cuanto se tranquilizo Hao recordo algo y le preguntó:  
-Nunca supe por que entraste al torneo de shamanes ¿Cuales son tus razones??  
- Pensé...que tal vez así no estaría sola- un largo silencio se formo entre ambos, entonces Athery levanto el rostro diciendo:  
- Espero que te conviertas en el rey shaman -  
Hao sonrió y entonces le susurro al oído:  
- Yo lo único que quiero en este momento es verte feliz...- luego acerco su rostro al de Athery y la beso delicadamente en sus labios, ella se sonrojo y lo miro sorprendida.  
- No se por que te sorprende, si tu sabes lo que siento por ti...  
Athery sonrió entonces se quedo dormida en los brazos del shaman. Hao cargo a Athery en brazos y se giro tras él estaba el espiritu de fuego y todos sus aliados esperando ordenes. Opalacho se acerco.  
- Señor Hao ...estamos listos para partir-  
- Esta bien...será mejor que nos marchemos de un buena vez, así podré vigilar a Yho y a los demás. dice esto mientras Hao se dirige al espíritu de fuego con Athery en brazos y comienzan a irse todos volando arriba del espiritu de fuego.

De regreso en la pensión Azakura reinaba una paz bastante tranquila o eso parecia, dado que los chicos estaban armando un buen jaleo. Sin embargo todos se detuvieron al oir un sonido totalmente familiar y que les soprendió. Todas las miradas se volvieron al óraculo virtual que permanecía colgado en la mochila de Yoh.  
- El oráculo virtual esta sonando- dijo Horo Horo asombrado al tiempo que sacaba el suyo para comprobar que sucedia lo mismo. Los demás shamanes fueron por los suyos también.  
-El torneo de shamanes volvió a empezar- dijo Ryu con el rostro entre asombrado y serio pues tenia un mal presentimiento.  
- Y al parecer tendremos que volver a América - agregó Lynserg mientras leia el mensaje que se estaba trasmitiendo en el óraculo.  
- je je vaya se termino la calma - rió Yoh con mucha calma para variar.  
- Amo Yoh parece que por fin seguiran los combates, ya sabe que estare listo siempre- le dijo Amidamaru a lo que Yoh tan solo sonrió.  
Todos los demás shamanes también se relajaron y alegraron ante tal noticia pero Ren fue quien les recordo algo muy importante:  
-Entonces Hao también ira - dijo mirando a todos con los brazos cruzados.  
- Y Athery- agregó Luna sumida en sus pensamientos.  
Se hizo un silencio bastante grande que fue interrumpida por Chocolove.  
- ¿ La rana banana también ira ?  
Ren y Horo Horo solo ovserbaron como Ana le da la paliza del siglo. Pero entonces de la nada llegan Silver y Calim sobresaltando a todos los presentes.  
¿ Qué hacen aqui? - preguntó Ren.  
Ambos oficiales parecían dudar en hablar por lo que Horo Horo preguntó :  
- ¿ Nos van a decir o que?  
Sin embargo lo que hizo hablar a ambos oficiales fue la mirada de la sacerdotisa Ana.  
- Lo que pasa es que muchos de los participantes del torneo sufrieron accidentes- dijo por fin Silver y todos lo miraron extrañados y preocupados por esa revelación.  
- ¿Accidentes?- preguntó Ana.  
-Si, por alguna razón han empezado a desaparecer o sufrir accidentes que casi los llevan a la muerte- respondió Silver seriamente.  
- Hao de seguro-  
- Lo siento Ren, pero esta vez se trata de Hao- intervino Calim provocando que todos se soprendieran aun más ¿Otra persona más peligrosa que Hao? Devia ser una broma.  
-¿ Entonces de quien ?- preguntó Horo Horo.  
- No puedo creer que alguien sea tan cobarde como Hao para hacer ese tipo de cosas- dijo Lynserg cerrando el puño.- Pues parece que Hao dejo de ser primero de nuestros problemas- dijo Ana mirando a los presentes y estaba por preguntarle algo a los apaches pero estos ya se habian marchado.  
- Siempre hacen eso- suspiro Horo Horo con fastidio, pero luego miro a los demás seriamente.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer Yoh? - preguntó Manta rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.  
- No tengo la menor idea, pero ya verán que todo se solucionara -  
Sus palabras provocaron que el ambiente tenso desapareciera y todos suspiraran, pues su compañero sin duda alguna no tenia remedio.  
- ¿Como puedes decir eso tan calmado? ¿Qué no ves que podemos ser los siguientes?- le regaño Lynserg.  
- Ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes como para cuidarse solos, asi que no les pasara nada- dijo Ana y todos por primera vez estubieron agradecidos con ella.

Pero entonces un grito que provino de la entrada de la pensión alerto a todos.  
- Viene de afuera de la pensión- dijo Horo Horo y todos se pararon para ir en esa dirección. Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar al grupo de las Lillys desmayadas y heridas.  
En eso notaron una silueta que los miro desde las sombras y se pusieron en guardia todos.  
Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar algo la sombra sonrió y dijo:  
- Ningún shaman puede escapar de los cazadores- y desapareció antes de que alguno reaccionara  
- Esto no me gusta- dijo Ren mientras guardaba su arma.  
- ¿Los cazadores? - se preguntó Horo Horo.  
- ¿Cazadores? Pero si no hay animales por aqui- dijo Chocolove recibiendo otra paliza por parte de Horo Horo y Ren.  
- Eso no importa ahora, llevemos a Shalona y las demás adentro- les dijo Yoh sumamente serio cosa que era muy rara en él.

Ryu de inmediato fue por Milly cargandola en brazos sumamente preocupado, todos los demás se acercaron al resto de las chicas y las llevaron dentro de la pensión en donde tuvieron que ayudar a Fausto a atender sus heridas. Luego mientras Fausto terminaba de atenderlas los demás se reunieron en el salón.  
-¿ Qué les habra pasado? ¿Habra sido aquella persona que esta detras de las desapariciones? - preguntó Lynserg.  
- Tal parece que es asi Lynserg- respondió Yoh sumido en sus pensamientos.


	9. Chapter 9 La Marca y el Secuestro

Ayame:- Ahora el capitulo 9

Ren:- Hay que darle un premio rompio un record

Horo:- Tienes razón, pense que el ocho seria el último

Ayame: - ¬¬ -

Se ve a Ayame persiguiendo a Horo Horo y Ren con un maso gigante

Manta con una gota Empecemos el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Las Marcas y El Secuestro.  
**

Athery dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de Hao que observaba su rostro y acariciaba su cabello,los demás aliados de Hao estaban un poco aparte sentados al rededor de una fogata. Entonces Athery despertó sobresaltada y sudando.  
-¿ Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hao  
-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarse.  
- ¿Qué soñaste?  
Athery respiro un poco y luego continuo:  
- Estaba rodeada de shamanes muertos ...entre ellos Yoh y los demás , Luna, tus aliados y tu...  
Hao la abrazo con calma y le dijo:  
- Tan solo fue un sueño.  
Sin embargo en ese preciso momento llego Opalacho muy pálido.  
-Señor Hao, el trio de la flor que mando para molestar a Yoh y compañia regresaron pero...no llegaron a su destino ...estan heridas y tienen extrañas marcas en su cuerpo.  
Hao se exalto ante eso, ¿extrañas marcas? ¿heridas? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Eso no podia ser cosa de los soldados X, habia alguién más.  
Cuando llegaron con el trio de la flor Matilda y Kanna estaban inconcientes y habia extrañas marcas en sus cuerpos, Maron tan solo tenia heridas superficiales pero lucia muy asustada.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Maron? - le preguntó Peyote mientras que Big Billy y Turbine se acercaban a las otras dos para ayudarlas.  
Maron estaba tan atemorizada que no respondió, entonces Hao hiso acto de presencia junto con Athery, la cual se acerco a Maron para consolarla mientras Hao iva a ver las marcas que tenian Matilda y Kanna.  
-¿ Pero.. qué son estas marcas? Nunca las habia visto antes.  
- ¿Sera una nueva amenaza señor Hao? - le preguntó Peyote.  
- No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.  
En ese momento Athery se acerco un poco y se asombro bastante al ver las marcas.  
-Esas marcas...-  
-¿Conoces esas marcas?- le preguntó entonces Turbine al notar el asombro de Athery.  
- Las he visto en mi sueño, todos los muertos estaban marcados con ellas.  
-¿Y sabes que significan?- le preguntó ahora Peyote acercandose a ella.  
- No tengo ni la menor idea- respondió Athery algo incómoda, Hao se acerco a ella para que se apoyara en su hombro y le preguntó:  
- ¿Qué mas viste en tu sueño?- no queria presionarla mucho pero tal vez fuera la única forma de saber que estaba sucediendo.  
- Habia un gran desierto, estabamos a las afueras de la aldea apache la cual estaba en llamas- todos la miraron asombrados- y los grandes espiritus no estaban.  
Todos se mostraron aun más asombrados ante esa última revelación, el primero en reaccionar fue Hao.  
-¿ Qué ? ¿Cómo que no estaban? Si dices que yo estaba muerto ¿Quien se convirtio en el rey shaman?  
- No lo sé- cerro los ojos algo asustada pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más los abrio rápidamente como si recordara algo importante:  
- Esperen había mas...justo donde estaban los grandes espiritus estaba una torre, no se que habia dentro ...perdon...esto es tan...confundido...- dijo y se agacho temblando- Tengo mucho miedo,algo amenaza a todos los shamanes del mundo y no se que es  
Maron se acerco entonces a ella para abrazarla, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento Athery.  
-no te preocupes, todo esta bien. El señor Hao y todos no vamos a permitir que pase eso ¿Verdad?- les preguntó Maron al resto del grupo que se limito a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.  
- Estas en lo correcto- afirmo Peyote tocando su guitarra.  
- Nosotros no morimos tan fácilmente, somos tipos duros- le giño el ojo Zing Chang.  
- Además el señor Hao es muy fuerte y te va a protejer - sonrió Opalacho.  
Athery los miro a todos agradecida mientras Hao la observaba pensativo.  
- Opalacho ¿En dónde estan Yoh y los otros? - le preguntó entonces al pequeño.  
- Aun se encuentran en japón señor Hao-  
- Rayos, tienen que darse prisa- cruzo los brazos- En todo caso en cuanto llegemos a Norte America empezaremos con la acción- miro a todos sus aliados- Peyote y Lacktiff iran hacia donde estan los solados X, los demás esperaran hasta que les de nuevas ordenes ¿quedo claro?  
- Si señor Hao- respondieron automaticamente todos los presentes.  
- Date prisa Yoh- dijo Hao mientras veia aparecer en el horizonte las primeras montañas del continente americano.

En pensión Azakura todos estaban afuera de la habitación en donde Fausto atendia a las Lillys. Aunque algo que les habia llamado la atención es que Sally no estaba con ellas. Entonces Fausto salio de la habitación y todos se acercaron:  
-Dime Fausto...¿se van a recuperar?...- le preguntó Yoh entonces.  
- Estan bien, sin embargo hay extrañas marcas por todo su cuerpo - les dijo Fausto entonces, ante eso Anna entro a la habitación y se quedo pasmada al ver las marcas, el resto la siguio.  
- Son marcas muy extrañas - dijo Anna luego de sacar a todos de la habitación para que Shalona y sus compañeras descansaran.  
Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más llego el señor Mikihisa colgado del techo como de costumbre.  
- ¿De dónde salio? - preguntó Horo Horo callendo para atras, Miki tan solo dijo seriamente:  
- Son las marcas de los cazadores-  
- ¿Cazadores? - preguntáron todos al mismo tiempo.  
- Son cazadores de shamanes , son aquellos que piensan eliminar a los shamanes del mundo.  
-¿ Porque razón quieren eliminar a los shamanes?- preguntó entonces Yoh sin comprender.  
-Dicen que ensuciamos el mundo , que nuestros actos son diabólicos.  
- Que locura, primero teniamos al loco de Hao queriendo aniquilar humanos y ahora otros locos quieren hacer lo contrario ¿Qué no pueden ser más originales?  
En ese momento llego Manta y se puso bastante serio ante las palabras de Miki, todos lo observaron preocupados.  
- Manta - dijo Ana en voz baja.  
- Tienen que hacer algo, no pueden permitir que sigan haciendo eso. Ustedes son mis amigos y ademas son shamanes..no quiero que les pase nada malo.  
- Vamos a estar bien pequeño- le dijo Horo Horo revolviendole el cabello.  
- Por supuesto, yo me encargare de eliminar a esos sujetos fácilmente - dijo Ren.  
- ¿Tú solo? Ni siquiera puedes con Hao- le reclamo Horo Horo.  
Y ambos comenzaron a pelar, pero recibieron una paliza de Anna.  
- Un momento , si van a atacar a todos los shamanes quiere decir que la señorita Athery y el grupo de Hao tambien van a ser atacados.- dijo entonces Chocolove seriamente ante asombro de todos.  
-Es cierto, Athery puede estar en peligro... tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Luna preocupada.  
- Esta con Hao , y este no es debil - la tranquilzo Ren colocando su mano en su hombro.  
- Ren tiene razón , ya veran que todo se solucionara.-sonrió Yoh tranquilamente, sin embargo Lynserg no tuvo la misma reaccción:  
-Tenemos que ir alertar a Athery, Hao no sabra que hacer en una situación así y no podemos permitir que le pase algo a ella- dijo, totalmente preocupado por Athery, por que sin duda no le importaba que a Hao le pasara algo malo.  
- Lynserg tiene razón, tienen que cuidar a Athery muy bien- dijo el padre de Yoh que ya se encontraba de pie en medio del grupo.  
- ¿Por? - preguntó Ryu.  
- Ustedes ya vieron lo grande que es su poder, seguramente podria destruir a todos los shamanes si se une a los grandes espiritus.  
- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Tan grande es su poder? - dijo Horo Horo asombrado.  
- Esa chica siempre causa problemas - dijo Ren cruzando los brazos.  
- No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez - le dijo Luna dandole un fuerte pisotón.  
- No pelen chicos, no es el momento - les dijo Manta tratando de calmarlos.  
- Tal vez no habría pelea si alguien se ahorara sus comentarios- dijo Luna mirando a Ren friamente y separandose de él.  
- Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a donde esta Hao- sonrió Yoh mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
- Espera...- lo miro Ren- ¿Tienes idea de donde esta?  
- Pues...- Yoh se detuvo con una gran gotita tras su cabeza- Creo que no.  
Ana dio un suspiro y lo golpeo.  
- Yoh...eres un caso perdido-  
- Él ya se encuentra en NorteAmerica- interrumpio Mikki antes de que Ana volviera a golpear a su hijo.  
- ¿Quéeeeeee? - dijieron todos al mismo tiempo.  
- Y nosotros aqui perdiendo el tiempo- se quejo Horo Horo.  
- ¿Y de quién sera la culpa? - sonrió de forma burlona Ren.  
- ¬¬ Callate Chino amargado-  
- Ya dejen de pelear, mejor hay que apurarnos- les dijo Lynserg separandolos.  
- ¿Y cómo planean que vamos a llegar? - les preguntó Anna e inmediatamente todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Manta.  
- ¿No me digan que quieren que yo los lleve en un yet privado de mi familia? - les preguntó Manta con una gotita.  
- Si no es mucha molestia Manta- sonrió Yoh tranquilamente.  
- ¿ Y por qué mejor no vamos en uno de esos aviones de la familia Tao? - preguntó Ryu.  
- Por qué mi padre se nego a prestarme uno de nuevo devido a que los últimos quedan descompuestos- les respondió Ren.  
- ¿Apoco? ¿Te gusta el deporte extremo acaso?- le preguntó Horo Horo divertido.  
- ¬¬ Idiota, esos aviones tienne la mala suerte de que cada vez que viajamos en ellos algo termina pasando- le dijo Ren con una venita de cabreo.  
- Bueno, bueno mejor vamonos ya ¿vale? - dijo Yoh tranquilizandolos, pero ambos lo vieron con cara de " el principal culpable eres tú"  
- Esperen un segundo - dijo Ana entonces- ¿Quién se va a quedar con las Aguas Termales? No puedo abandonar el negocio asi nada más.  
- No creo que eso tenga importancia Anita- le dijo Yoh pero al recibir la mirada fria de su prometida prefirio guardarse su comentario.  
- Nosotras nos quedaremos- dijieron una voz tras ellos, al voltarse encontraron a Shalona y su equipo ya recuperadas.  
- Les aseguro que cuidaremos muy bien la pensión - les sonrió Shalona.  
- Claro y se quedaran con el dinero ¿verdad? - Anna las miro friamente.  
- ¿Pero que dices? No haremos tal cosa, además ustedes fueron quienes nos ayudaron- les respondio Ely  
- Vamos Ana, deverias confiar en ellas- le dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
Ana parecio dudar unos instantes pero luego dijo:  
- Esta bien, pero si encuentro que falta algo seran mi esclavas un año entero ¿Entendieron?  
Las miro tan fríamente que las Lilys se abrazaron las unas a las otras y temblaron.  
- Si capitan- dijieron automaticamente.  
- Y para asegurarme de que no escapen Tamao se quedara con ustedes para vijilarlas.  
- ¿Eh? - la nombrada se quedo en shock pues ella deseaba acompañar a todos los demás y no quedarse simplemente atraz.  
- Confio en ti Tamao- le dijo Ana sonriendole y entonces Tamao entendio que tenia una gran responsabiliad en sus manos.  
- Descuide señorita Ana, yo me encargare de que la pensión este bien- miro a todos los demás sonrojada- Les estare esperando con una gran cena.  
- Eso suena genial- sonrió Yoh- Descuida volveremos todos ¿verdad chicos?  
- Por supuesto- le giño el ojo Ryu - No podria dejar a la linda Tamao sola en el mundo.  
Tamao se sonrojo ante el comentario y los demás suspiraron.  
- Entonces vamonos- les dijo Yoh y salio de la pensión seguido por todos sus compañeros.  
Tamao se quedo en el afeiras de la puerta mirando preocupada como todos se marchaban, y se sintio tremendamente sola. Entonces dos manos la rodearon por detraz y Shalona le sonrió diciendole:  
- Descuida, esos chicos son fuertes y van a estar bien- le giño el ojo- Nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidar esta pensión y esperar su regreso ¿vale?  
- Si señorita Shalona- sonrió Tamao- Muchas gracias

Ya en el avión todos se sentaron en parejas.  
En el primer asiento iva Yoh junto con Manta, le seguian Ana sentada con Luna, Ryu con Fausto, Ren con Chocolove y por último Pilika estaba sentada al lado de su hermano Horo Horo el cual le habia dicho que se quedara también en la pensión sin embargo esta se nego rotundamente y armo tal escandalo para ir con su hermano que Anna termino aceptando que los acompañara con la condición de que le ayudara a entrenar a los chicos. En los otros asientos estaban sentados los espiritus de cada uno, exeptuando a Eliza que estaba sentada en las piernas de Fausto.  
- ¿ Y como vamos a encontrar a Hao y compañia? - preguntó Ren entonces.  
- Cuando llegemos a NorteAmerica, seguramente apareceran en cualquier momento despues de todo Hao tiene la mania de vijilar a Yoh - respondió Ana.  
- Don Yoh ¿Cree que podamos sobrevivir? -  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ya perdiste la confianza? - preguntó Ren.  
- Por supuesto, todo se va a solucionar- sonrió Yoh.

Asientos más atraz estaba Pilika que habia comenzado a llorar, Horo Horo al estar viendo las nuves no se percato hasta que volteo a verla. Entonces la abrazo y la miro preocupado.  
- Tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?  
- Hermano regresemos a casa , con nuestra familia. No quiero que esos tipos ...te maten  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cres que me voy a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente? Soy el gran Horo Horo y no sere vencido por nadie- le dijo entonces su hermano.  
- Exepto por mi - susurro Ren en voz baja.  
Fausto sonrió al ver a Yoh tan tranquilo.  
- Apesar de la situación Yoh luce muy tranquilo.  
- Eso es por que es Yoh- suspiraron todos los presentes.

El mencionado ni se percato de que hablaban de él por que estaba mirando tranquilamente por la ventana. Fue hasta que Manta le jalo la camiseta para llamar su atención.  
- Yoh-  
- ¿Qué sucede Manta? - le preguntó él notando la preocupación de su amigo.  
- ¿ Cres que pueda hablar contigo luego?  
- ¿Luego? ¿Y por qué no ahora?  
- Por que no quiero que nadie más escuche- respondio Manta y entonces Yoh se giro para ver que todos sus compañeros se habian amontonado detras de ellos, en cuanto se percataron que Yoh volteaba finjieron que hacian otras cosas.  
- ¬¬ Se que estaban escuchando no se hagan- les dice Manta.  
- No es cierto, tan solo era un grillo- le responde Horo Horo.  
- ¬¬ Tonto no hay grillos en los aviones- dice Ren con los brazos cruzados.  
- El grillito Cri Cri - dijo Chocolove con un disfraz de Cri Cri puesto, a continuación Ren y Horo Horo lo estaban golpeando.  
Yoh tan solo se rió de la situación. De repente el avión se comenzo a agitar y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Opalacho entro por la ventana y pudieron ver al espiritu de fuego.  
- El señor Hao quiere hablar con ustedes- les dijo Opalacho mientras el espiritu de fuego tomaba al avión como si fuera un jugete y lo aterrizaba con cuidado a mitad del desierto. Ahi estaba Hao junto con sus aliados y Athery.  
Luna al ver a su amiga no dudo en correr hacia ella y abrazarla, lo mismo hiso la otra.  
- ¿Qué quieres Hao?- le preguntó Ren mirandolo friamente.  
- Quiero saber si saben sobre estas marcas- dijo Hao y tanto Kanna como Matilda ya concientes les dieron la espalda mostrando las marcas.  
- Pero si son las mismas qe tenian Shalona y las demás en su espalda- dijo Fausto entonces.  
- Asi que las conocen- dijo Turbine - ¿Saben a quien pertenecen?  
- So nlos cazadores de shamanes, segun nos conto el señor Miki  
- ¿Cazadores de shamanes? - preguntó Kanna intrigada. Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera llego Silver volando pro los cielos.  
- Regresen a sus paises por favor- dijo al instante en que bajo a la tierra. Todos lo miraron intrigados.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Ren.  
- Estamos en guerra en la Aldea Apache, los cazadores han invadido nuestro territorio.  
- ¿Quéee? - dijieron todos los presentes totalmente asombrados.  
- ¿Pero cómo han encontrado el lugar? - les preguntó Zing- Se supone que solo los shamanes pueden penetrar ese lugar sagrado.  
- Esto es terrible- dijo Ana- Y más serio de lo que pensaba.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ? - preguntó Ryu entonces.  
- No podemos dejar que los Apaches pelien solos- le contesto Ren- Parece que el torneo de shamanes tendra que esperar un poco más.  
- Podemos enfrentarlos solos, regresen - dijo de inmediato Silver.  
- ¿Estan seguros de que pueden solos? Al fin y al cabo ustedes también son shamanes.  
- Ella tiene razón- les dijo Horo.  
- Un poco de ayuda no le hara daño a nadie - sonrió Yoh a lo que Hao dijo de inmediato.  
- Yo no tengo interes alguno en ayudar a nadie- dijo friamente- Sin embargo tendre que hacerlo para que pueda iniciar el torneo de una buena vez.  
- Pero...ellos son realmente fuertes- dijo Athery algo temblorosa.  
- ¿Acaso los conoces? - preguntó Ren intrigado.  
- ¿Ya te has encontrado con ellos Athery? - preguntó Lynserg sumamente preocupado.  
- Tuve una pesadilla con ellos-  
- ¿Una predicción? - se preguntó Anna.  
Hao miro preocupado a Athery y para evitar que los demás siguieran preguntando dijo:  
- Bien, ya se lo que necesitaba, es hora de irnos-  
Sin embargo antes de que alguno de sus aliados o del grupo de Yoh pudiera reaccionar escucharon una voz.  
- Ella soño con el futuro- dijo claramente la voz y todos alzaron la mirada para ver parado en una roca a un chico que cubria su rostro bajo una capucha.  
- Supongo que tú has de ser de esos cazadores- sonrió Zing mientras todos los demás se ponian en guardia preparando su posesión de objetos.  
- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Ana seriamente.  
- Yo solo vengo por alguien especial, si quieren pelear, ellos seran sus oponentes- y tras de él aparecieron un ejercito de maniquis, que de inmediato bajaron por la montaña y se avalanzaron sobre ellos.  
- Son demasiados- dijo Horo Horo mientras congelaba a los oponentes que tenia enfrente.  
- ¿Y eso que? Ya era hora de un poco de diversión - se sonrió Zing cortando a los maniquies con su arma. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo atacando a los extraños maniquies.

Hao tan solo permanecia observando, pues segun él no era necesario que interviniera para eliminar a aquellos diminutos oponentes, lo que nunca se espero ni él ni Anna que también permanecia observando es que el encapuchado aprovecho la confusión y ataco a Athery dejandola inconciente y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar se la llevo.  
El grito de furia hiso que los demás se giraran y se dieran cuenta de lo que habia sucedido.  
Y estaban por reunirse cuando las marionetas volvieron a levantarse como si nada.  
- ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué no las podemos derrotar? - se preguntó Horo Horo.  
- Es como la necromancia- respondio Fausto.  
- ¿Quieres decir que son como esqueletos? - dijo Matilda.  
- Exactamente, son marionetas que se regeneran. Nunca crei encontrar a una persona que dominara ese arte.  
- Rayos, esqueletos, zombis y ahora marionetas ¿Por qué? - se quejo Manta.  
- Es una pelicula de terror- dijo Chocolove.  
- !Callate si no quieres saber que es el verdadero terror!- lo golpeo Ren.  
- !Son demasiado molestos!- dijo Maron  
- Sin duda alguna- dijo Ryu.  
- Maldición son demasiados- dijo Horo Horo.  
- !No podemos perder el tiempo!- grito Luna furiosa mientras terminaba con sus enemigos.  
- !ATHERY!- gritó deseseperada.


	10. Chapter 10 El Escuadrón Especial

Ayame:- ! El capitulo 10!  
Ren:- Esto se pone interesante.  
Hao:- ¬¬-  
Ayame:- T.T creo que voy a morir carbonisada.  
Yoh:- ¬¬-  
Ayame:- T.T y también cortada en pedasitos.  
Tamao :- T.T yo no salgo en este capitulo pero lean y comprenderan.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 El Escuadrón Especial.**

La batalla contra los maniquis continuaba todavía, hasta que Hao que estaba furioso por la desaparición de Athery ataco a todos con el espiritu de fuego y los hizo cenisas.  
- Quedaron como pollo frito- dijo Chocolove con miedo.  
- Realmente esta enojado- agregó Horo Horo con gotas de sudor.  
- !No es el momento para quedar atontidos ! !Vamos por Athery!- grito Luna entonces.  
- ¿Pero cómo sabremos donde esta? - dijo Ana con calma.  
- Es verdad- dijo Ryu- T.T Pobre de mi Athery esta sola y perdida.  
- Sera mejor que investigemos antes- dijo Fausto.  
- Tienes razón- Yoh se acerco entonces a Lynserg - ¿Cres que puedas encontrarla con la radiestecia?  
- Es buena idea esa- se aproximo también Ren.  
- Creo que si, hare todo lo posible- saco su pendulo- Morphin ayudame- comenzo decidido a buscarla y encontrarla puesto que deseaba que no le pasara nada.**  
**Entonces se percataron de que Hao y sus aliados ya se habian marchado al igual que Silver.  
- Quedamos como Anita la Huerfanita- dijo Chocolove.**  
**Ren cerro los ojos y conto hasta 10, pocos segundos después Ana ya habia terminado de golpear a Chocolove.  
- No es momento de bromas- le dijo Horo Horo pisando lo que quedaba de su compañero.

En otra parte los aliados de Hao estaban reunidos esperando ordenes de su señor.  
- El trio de la flor ira a investigar más sobre esos cazadores- dijo Hao seriamente- Procuren no acercarse demasiado ni combatir directamente con ellos, por ahora prefiero observar la situación antes de actuar.  
Las Hanagumi se soprendieron un poco pero asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon.  
- Turbine quiero que tú y Opalacho busquen rastros de Athery, si encuentran algo avisenme de inmediato- continuo Hao.  
- Entendido- dijo Turbine y desaparecio junto con Opalacho.  
- Zing y Billy alcanzen a Peyote y Liester que siguieron a los soldados X y comuniquenles la situación actual, después quiero que los cuatro busquen a todos los shamanes que encuentren en su camino, si se tratan de participantes que estaban con anterioridad en el torneo quiero que les avisen de la situación. Seguramente no confiaran en ustedes pero aun asi informen a todo shaman que vean, es necesario prepararnos para la batalla. Zing en especial quiero que vayas a la residencia de la dinastía Tao, seguramente ellos ya estan al corriente de la sitaución, si ves a Miki por el camino encargate de que los Azakura se enteren de lo que planeo hacer al igual que los Tao. Cunado veas a Liester dile que le comunique lo mismo a la doncella Jeanne y sus soldados X. No tendran otra opción más que hacerme caso, dado que la vida de todo shaman depende de esta situación, Broklen acompañalos también.  
Y asi los mencionados se marcharon de inmediato dejando a Hao solo sumido en sus pensamientos. Saco un liston que tenia de Athery y lo miro tristemente. ¿Por qué se la llevaron a ella? Athery siempre sufría y ahora lo haria más, estaba desesperado por encontrarla y terminar con aquellos molestos cazadores. Ella se significaba mucho para él, le habia mostrado la pureza, amistad y amor, algo que él no comprendia. Habia abierto un camino de luz entre la oscuridad, y apesar de que su sueño de ser el rey shaman aun continuaba habia algunas cosas que habian cambiado.

Las ruinas de esa mansión habian sido abandonadas hace mucho, y el bosque habia crecido a su alrededor. Sin embargo apesar de que la mansión estaba derrumbandose en un piso existia una puerta secreta que llevaba a lo profundo de una caverna, en donde se escondia muy bien un grupo de personas. En una de las habitaciones del lugar habia un joven de cabellera negra, con una túnica azulada. Estaba sentado en una mesa de noche observando una fotografia.  
En eso una joven encapuchada aparecio tras de él, cargando en brazos a Athery.  
- Señor le traje a la chica- le dijo la joven quitandose la capucha para mostrar a una chica con traje de ninja, su cabello cafe claro estaba recogido por una coleta.  
- Buen trabajo- sonrió el joven levantandose y tomando a Athery en brazos delicadamente- ¿Qué paso con los shamanes que venian con ella?  
- Resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que creía, el famoso Hao Azakura que tiene el espiritu de fuego termino con todos los maniquis rápidamente, sin duda es una persona temible, por otor lado también estaban Yho Azakura, Ren Tao, , Anna Kyouayama, Fausto y todos los que los acompañan, cada uno realmente fuerte. Además claro de los aliados de Hao, que no deven ser subestimados.  
- ¿Qué paso con el mariotenista? - le preguntó el joven.  
- Lo elimine, al parecer se emociono mucho de haber capturado a Athery, y lo ataque por la espalda rescatando a la señorita para luego traerla a este lugar.  
- Bien echo, un cazador menos para preocuparnos.  
- ¿Qué devo hacer ahora Alex?  
- No hagas nada, lo mejor sera que mantengamos vijilados a los cazadores, asi como también a estos shamanes amigos de Athery, sin olvidarnos de Hao y sus aliados, y menos de los soldados X. Podrian ser aliados muy buenos en el futuro, pero devo observarlos antes para estar seguro.  
- ¿No prefiere que llame al Escuadrón Especial? Se han estado quejando de no hacer nada, y creo que son los indicados para vijilar al grupo de Yoh, mientras yo observare a Hao y a los soldados X.  
- Me parece bien, entonces llama a Xena y su grupo. Confio en tí Leiya.  
- Si señor- dijo Leiya y desaparecio dejando a Alex con Athery.  
Él la deposito en la cama con delicadesa y se sento a su lado observandola con ternura.

Mientras Yoh y los otros esperaban sentados frente a la carretera, bajo un sol abrazador dos cosas: algun trasporte y que Lynserg terminara de buscar rastros de Athery. Ryu se habia quedado convertido en piedra a mitad del camino para variar.  
- ¿Aun nada Lynserg? - le preguntó Manta bastande cansado.  
- !Hace mucho calor! ¿Todavía no encuentras nada? - le preguntó Yoh esta vez.  
Lynserg nego con la cabeza y continuo con su busqueda.  
Ren y Anna permanecian con los brazos cruzados en lados opuestos del circulo, eran los únicos que esperaban pacientemente a pesar del calor, pero sin duda pronto Anna estallaria de coraje.  
Luna que estba sentada al lado de Lynserg se limitaba a ver las nuves preocupada mientras que Pilika trataba de quitarse el calor avanicandose con la mano. Fausto estaba tirado a la mitad de la arena del desierto como muerto por el calor. Chocolove intentaba animar el ambiente con sus bromas pero solo causaba que la paciencia de Anna y Ren se terminara y en la siguiente termino todo noqueado por ambos.  
Mientras Horo Horo después de darse cuenta de que correr solo aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo decidio crear un gran cubo de hielo, inmediamtamente Ryu reacciono y mordio el Hielo. Ren bastante molesto corto en trozos todo el hielo repartiendo asi el hielo a todos sus compañeros. Fausto revivio entonces y Manta se pego un susto cuando lo hiso pues lo habia tomado del pie.  
Y entonces por fin después de una larga espera Lynserg por fin dijo:  
- Encontre algo- sonrió satisfecho pero algo serio- Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea.  
- ¿Sera Athery? - preguntó Luna levantandose esperanzada.  
- No es otra cosa-  
- ¿Comida?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ryu, Chocolove, Horo Horo e Yoh para terminar siendo golpeados por Anna, que después de desaogarse dijo seriamente:  
-Muy bien este es el plan. yo me quedo aqui con Luna, Pilika y Lynserg mientras que Yoh , Manta, Ryu, Chocolove van a buscar comida , Ren , Horo , y Fausto van a cortar leña.  
Ninguno se atrevio a replicarle pues sabian lo peligroso que era hacerlo.

Hao observaba impaciente hacia afuera de su guarida esperando noticias de sus aliados, fue entonces cuando Opalacho regreso junto con Turbine.  
- ¿Encontraron algo? - les preguntó de inmediato.  
- No encontramos a la señorita Athery, sin embargo esto le pertence- Turbine le entrego a Hao un prenedor del cabello, perteneciente a Athery.  
- ¿En dónde lo encontraron?  
- No muy lejos del lugar del ataque, lo curioso es que también encontramos al hombre que nos ataco muerto, al parecer alguién más se llevo a Athery - explico Turbine.  
- Ya veo- Hao cerro el puño basante preocupado y molesto. Opacho le preguntó entonces.  
- Señor Hao...¿por qué querian secuestrar a la señorita Athery?- preguntó con lagrimitas en los ojos- Ella es una persona muy buena, no tienen dercho a hacerle esas cosas.  
Hao permanecio en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, Turbine tomo a Opacho y se lo llevo, pues se dio cuenta de que su señor deseaba estar solo.  
- Tranquilo Opacho, sigamos buscando a Athery ¿vale? - y ambos se marcharon dejando a Hao pensativo.  
Opacho tenia razón ¿Para qué querian a Athery? ¿Por qué tenian que hacer sufrir a una persona tan pura? ¿En dónde rayos estaba? Hao cerro el puño y salio del lugar furioso. Encontaria a sus secuestradores, rescataria a Athery y mataria a a quellos que intentaran hacerle daño.

En otra parte en la montaña cercana al lugar en donde recidia Alex, cuatro personas estaban reunidas: un joven de entre 20 y 25 años, con el pelo rubio y una mirada de cazanova, detras de él cargaba una espada enorme. Estaba charlando con una joven de su misma edad, que tenia el pelo negro recojido por una coleta , y vestia un traje de samurai. Dos espadas estaban atadas en su cadera. Un poco más apartados de ellos habia un chico de la estatura de Yoh más o menos de pelo entre azul y negro vestido todo de negro con unas hombrereras de color rojo en los hombros, tenia la mirada despreocupada y veia las nuves, a su lado una chica de pelo largo y negro recojido por dos coletas, vestida con un traje chino blanco con el simbolo del Ying y el Yang en el centro. Ella tenia una cara de fastidio y aburrimiento.  
Entonces Leiya aparecio en medio del grupo llamando la atención de estos.  
- Fuerza Especial tengo una misión para ustedes-  
La mujer de las katanas se levanto.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.  
- Alex me pidio que vijilaran a cierto grupo de shamanes, aquellos de los que se hablan.  
- ¿Te refieres al grupo de Yoh Azakura? - preguntó el joven rubio incorporandose también.  
- Correcto, son bastante fuertes y por eso llamaron la atención de Alex-  
- Yo no creo eso- dijo la chica de coletas acercandose- Lo más probable es que sean más debiles que Bakyo- dijo señalando a su compañero mientras reia.  
- Callate Mina, tú siempre nos traes problemas- dijo Bakyo el chico con la mirada despreocupada, pero sin duda molesto por el comentario de su compañera.  
- Dejen de discutir como niños - les regaño el joven rubio.  
- No es mi culpa sup capitan Uruki que Bakyo tenga la culpa- le respondió la chica.  
- Mina, Bakyo comportense- ordeno la capitana, y luego le pregunto a Leiya:- ¿A quién tenemos que vijilar primero?  
- Por ahora observaran al grupo de Yoh Azakura, luego les trasmitire el resto de las ordenes- dijo Leiya y antes de irse agrego:- Suerte Xena- y desaparecio.  
Xena se giro a ver a su equipo, Bakyo seguia discutiendo con Mina mientras Uruki trataba de calmarlos, dio un gran suspiro, tomo aire y dijo fuertemente:  
- !Comportense ya! - todos se detuvieron- Es hora de marchanos !En marcha!-  
Dio media vuelta y salio del lugar seguida por Uruki, Bakyo y Mina estos últimos echandose miradas asesinas.

Mientras Yoh y Manta seguian caminando sin rumbo fijo tratando de encontrar algo de comer. Ambos lucian cansados pero sabian que si regresaban con las manos vacias Anna los mataria.  
Yoh entonces recordo algo y le preguntó a Manta:  
- Manta, ahora que me acorde ¿No querias hablar conmigo de algo?  
La pregunta tomo por sopresa a Manta, que bajo levemente la mirada.  
- Eh...pues...- se volteo a ver a Yoh que lo miraba curioso.  
- Lo que pasa es que ...- bajo aun la mirada y luego grito con lagrimas en lso ojos- !Mis padres quieren que nos mudemos a otro pais!  
Yoh se quedo petrificado por sus palabras, y tardo en reaccionar.  
- ¿Cómo que a otro pais? - le preguntó - ¿Por qué?  
- Ya sabes como es mi padre, consiguio mucho dinero en otro pais y decidio que nos mudariamos.  
Yoh no supo que decir y bajo la mirada. Manta no lo soporto más y salio corriendo llorando, Yoh levanto la cabeza y comenzo a seguirlo.  
- !Espera Manta! - le grito pero fue demasiado tarde Manta callo al precipicio que habia adelante en frente de los ojos de Yoh que no pudo evitar gritar llamando la atención de todos los demás.  
En menos de un segundo todos estaban reunidos.  
- ¿Yoh ? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Horo Horo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - continuo Ren.  
- ¿Y Manta? - le preguntó Anna entonces al percatarse de la ausencia del pequeñin.  
- Manta...- Yoh estaba desesperado- !Cayo al precipicio!  
- ¿QUÉEEE?- fue la reaccion de todos.  
- Tokagero baja y ve el estado de Manta - le ordeno Ryu entonces a su espritu.  
- Esta muy oscuro- dijo este mirando hacia el precipicio.  
- ¬¬ Covarde-  
Amidamaru, Bason, Morphin, y Kororo bajaron por el precipicio, a los pocos segundos Amidamaru subio rápidamente.  
- Esta desmayado- les informo- Los demás se quedaron abajo para aseguarse de que no le pasara nada más.  
- Bajare yo- dijo entonces Luna y cuando se disponia a bajar Ren la detuvo.  
- ¿Estas loca? Eso esta muy oscuro, ¿Qué pasa si también caes?  
- Con mi posesión de objetos puedo hacerlo- se separo de Ren bruscamente algo molesta, pero cunado se disponia a bajar se dio cuenta de que Yoh ya lo estaba haciendo.  
- Yoh !Sube es peligroso!- le dijo Lynserg- Sera mejor subirlo con el pendulo.  
Sin embargo Yoh los miro tan serio que todos se quedaron callados.  
- Dejenlo, cuando se trata de Manta nadie puede detenerlo- dijo Ren sonriendo levemente.  
- ¿Cres que este bien Ana? - le preguntó Luna.  
- Aunque quisiera detenerlo no podria, todos sabemos de ante mano que Manta es el primer y mejor amigo de Yoh.  
- Pero no podemos quedarnos aqui parados- dijo Ren entonces- Lynserg ire bajando también atado por tu pendulo, en cuanto vea a Yoh y Manta jalare el pendulo ¿Entendiste?  
- Por supuesto Ren-  
En fondo del precipicio Yoh iva bajando siendo guiado por los espirutus al lugar en donde estaba Manta.  
Amidamaru le indico entonces que ya habian llegado, e Yoh encontro a Manta mal herido.  
Yoh se acerco a él preocupado tomandolo en brazos.  
- Manta, Manta respondeme !!  
- ¿Yoh? - pronuncio devilmente el pequeño.  
- Manta, no te preocupes te ayudare a subir y curaremos esas heridas.  
- Perdome Yoh- Manta cerro los ojos.  
- Pero que dices Manta.., no tengo nada que perdonarte- sonrió el chico mientras se acercaba a la pared cargando a Manta con cuidado para subir, entonces le soprendio ver bajar a Ren con ayuda del pendulo.  
- Deverias ser menos precipitado Yoh ¿Como pensabas regresar? - le dijo Ren.  
Yoh tan solo sonrió agradecido. Entre los dos ataron con cuidado a Manta al Pendulo, Ren jalo el pendulo y Manta subio entonces, mientras que Yoh y Ren tomaban la última parte del pendulo para subir también. Extrañamente no pesaron, seguramente por las propiedaes especiales del pendulo de Lynserg, y llegaron sin problemas a la superficie en donde Fausto se puso a atender a Manta de inmediato mientras los otros descansaban al rededor de la fogata. Ryu y Chocolove habian encontrado comida, y con la condición de agradecerle a la naturaleza después cazaron a un conejo.  
Yoh esperaba impaciente a que Fausto terminara de atender a Manta, Anna lo miraba atentamente y le preguntó:  
- Yoh, ¿Qué paso antes de que callera Manta?  
Todos los demás lo observaron.  
- Nada especial - mintió Yoh  
- Si no quieres hablar entonces no hay problema- dijo Ren y los demás notaron el rostro de preocupación que recorria la cara de Yoh.  
La noche callo sobre el desierto, todos aun estban reunidos discutiendo sobre la situación mientras que Yoh cuidaba de Manta que dormia mientras pensaba : _¿Por qué mi mejor amigo tiene que irse? _  
Yoh noto entonces que Manta lloraba entre sueños y lo desperto. Este se tranquilizo un poco e Yoh le pregunto:  
- Manta...¿Tienes que irte con ellos?-  
- No quiero ir con ellos- le dijo Manta bajando la mirada.  
- Entonces no veo por que no te puedes quedar- sonrió Yoh  
- Pero ¿En dónde me quedaria?  
- Hay lugar en la pensión, no habra ningún problema-  
- Gracias Yoh- sonrió Manta  
- No hay de que- rió- Me alegra que te quedes- agregó.  
- Pero...¿Y si mi padre se niega?  
- Lo convencemos a nuestra manera- le giño el ojo Yoh - Ya veras como todo se solucionara.  
- Gracias- sonrió Manta y se durmio de nuevo más tranquilo.  
- Para eso estamos los amigos - le susurro quedandose dormido a su lado.  
De lejos Anna vio la escena y sonrió para si misma.

* * *

Ayame:- T.T Es tal lindo  
Yoh:- Que bueno que todo se soluciono.  
Ren: - Y hace un segundo querias matar a Ayame.  
Yoh:- Pero todo salio bien asi que no hay problema.  
Ayame:- Ya paso el peligro- sonrió  
Anna:- Pues él no parece pensar lo mismo- selaño a Hao que tenia cara de psicopata mientras trataba de atrapar a Ayame.  
Ayame:- Jeje, nso vemos luego- se fue corriendo.

Tamao:- Dejen sus reviews por favor-


End file.
